


Hemlock Fantasies

by orphan_account



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Bottom Peter, Bottom Roman, Boyfriends, Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Knotting, M/M, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Smoking, Smut, Top Peter, Top Roman, Unsafe Sex, Upir, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 24,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13108659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is just a shit ton if smutty and fluffy one shots of Roman and Peters relationship, or how their relationship should have been, from Hemlock Grove.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi guys I know it's been a fucking while and I'm sorry for that and I'm sorry it took such a long godamn time for me to finish all my stories and then when I did finish then they were complete shit but I have new plans. I've been binge watching Hemlock Grove ever since I saw Bill Skarsgård in the new "IT" movie, which was fantastic, and I ship Roman and Peter so much so since I'm shit at writing full stories each chapter is just going to be a different Roman and Peter one shot. Now fair warning there will be a wide range anything from pure domestic fluff to rough sex and blood drinking and all kinds of kinky shit so if you're into any of the mentioned please stick around and give me another shot to not fail at writing at least a couple small stories. Also there will be an authors note at the beginning of each chapter and it will be the summary of that chapter.


	2. Blood First. . .Then We'll Talk (smut)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I suck with summaries but basically this doesn't really follow the show or take place in any specific season and trust me I know there are inaccuracies but I wanted to just use the characters more than actually try to have this fit into the show anywhere. Basically though for this chapter Roman misses school so Peter had to walk home and when he gets there he finds a very sick looking Roman sprawled out on his bed. Roman was there to ask for help seems how he ran out of the little vials he uses to control his Upirness but Peter doesn't have any so he just let's the Upir drink his blood. Things escalate very quickly.

_God I need a fucking car,_  I think to myself as I walk down the long stretch of road that leads to my house. I can just barely make out the top wood board of the crooked stair case that leads down the edge of the small valley and to our trailer but the blankets of snow assaulting the earth obstructs the majority of my vision. The wind howls loudly bringing with it a cold that would afflict the first patch of uncovered skin it came in contact with, with hypothermia.

   Normally Roman is my ride home but he wasn't at school today, nor was he waiting outside for me in the parking lot leaning against that red '59 Jaguar he loved so much with a cigarette balanced between his lips like everyday. Instead he was absolutely no where to be found which slightly worried me, especially with the shit he's gotten me into trying to find what ever has been killing around Hemlock Grove, and I would go check on him if it wasn't so goddamn cold. Days like this I wish I could just change without any consequences just so I could walk home with the wolves thick, black coat saving my balls from freezing off. Eventually I do reach the front door of our trailer and quickly pull myself inside, shutting and locking the door behind me then chucking my messenger bag onto the old couch watching it land with a soft thud. I kick my shoes off, pushing them under the coffee table so no one tripped on them, then peel off my coat and scarf adding them to the pile my bag started then headed back to my bedroom prepared to dive into bed and do nothing the rest of the day. Those plans were quickly squashed though as I opened my door and saw my best friend sprawled out on my bed looking way too casual to be the little rich snob I use to think he was. He had taken his shoes off, thank God my mother would've kill me if someone had shoes on in the house, and was wearing black slacks with a black button down shirt which he'd rolled the sleeves up on despite the cold. I slammed my bedroom door in a, thankfully successful, attempt to get his attention.

   "Hey Rumancek." He said casually not even looking my way, he had sat up when I walked in, leaning his back against the headboard and stretching out his unnecessarily long legs.

   "Um hi? The fuck are you doing here?" 

   "What? I'm not allowed to visit my only friend?" He said looking genuinely offended but I knew him and I knew it was pretense.

   "Not after you missed a day of school and let me walk home in a fucking blizzard."

   "Oh is it snowing?" He looked out the window before looking back at me. "Sorry, hadn't noticed." Ok yeah there's something wrong with him, what though? His words were drawn out and lazy like he was stoned or like he was having trouble deciding what to say. I walked closer to the bed sitting on the edge of it and actually looked at him. I studied his features for a moment before quickly realizing he was paler than normal and he looked like he was struggling to stay concious.

   "Peter, I need your help, please." He finally spoke looking me directly in the eyes.

   "That shit your mom makes for Olivia to help with the whole Upir thing. . . .I need some. . . " Shit, who knows how long it's been since he ran out, judging by how he looks and the fact that Godfrey's  never ask for help he must've waited till he'd been out for a long time.

   "Roman. . .I have no idea how she makes that shit or where she gets it and we don't have any just laying around. . .I'm sorry." 

   "Fuck!" The sudden shout that seemed to take more energy than I would've thought he had was so loud I actually flinched. "Sorry," he said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it, he took a long drag before continuing, "I just don't know what the fuck to do now, I didn't go to school because even the sight blood from a paper cut makes me wanna jump someone."

   "You just need blood right?" _Peter, Peter stop, what in the actual hell are you about to do_? Part of my brain questioned while the other half acted on pure impulse dragging me with it.

   "Yeah but before you wolf out and kill Bambi for me I need human blood, but thanks."  _damn that's too bad he needs human blood, oh well can't help him there_. The more logical part of my brain thought but the emotional part of my brain, the part who wanted to help my best friend commanded my body to stand up and before I really had time to register my own actions I took my shirt off, flicked open my pocket knife and sat back down on Romans lap.

   "Down boy." Roman said trying to laugh but he didn't seem to have the strength for it. "What are you doing?"

   " You need blood and I need you to not die so," I held the blade to the edge of my neck close to my shoulder and was about to peirce the skin when his hand closed around mine, taking the blade and tossing it across the room. He stared at me for a moment pushing the smoke that had been in his lungs out through his nose, like a dragon.

   "You're fucking insane Rumancek, I'm not drinking from you, now get off you're crushing my dick." 

   "Why not? You need to feed and I would prefer to not watch you die." 

   "Because this isn't fucking Twilight! I could kill you Peter." He seemed to gain some strength back as he sat up a bit straighter and tried to shove me off of him but I grabbed his hands and pinned them to the wall behind his head, taking the stick of cancer from his fingers and putting it in my own mouth, pulling the smoke into my lungs.

   "I'm trying to help, just let me help I trust you won't take too much, and I'll stop you if I start getting light headed." Roman has been staring at my neck the whole time I tried to reason with him and I could practically see his mouth water.

   "Fine," he said lowly, tearing his gaze from the vein bulging in my neck he met my eyes. "But if you start feeling light headed or dizzy or anything fucking stop me however you can. . . Please." I smiled at him and let his hands go which he instantly tightened around my hips as he buired his face in my neck and pulled me as close to him as humanly possible. I snuffed out the cigarette on the edge of my table before resting my hands on his shoulders, trying to slow my heart rate a bit now that the weight of what's about to happen actually sets in. He was carefully nosing at my neck, tracing a line from behind my ear down to almost my shoulder.  
"Jesus, calm down a bit," he whispered, bitting at my earlobe and causing me to shudder. "I can hear your heartbeat, it sounds like a fucking hummingbird." He laughed slightly and started kissing at the spot where my shoulder and neck meet. I would've made a comment about him kissing me but before I could I felt a searing pain force it's way into my throat. His fangs peirced so far into my flesh it felt like he was close to hitting bone. The pain flowed through my veins like lava and I let out a pathetic yelp of pain before collapsing forward and resting my forehead against his shoulder. A wolf literally rips and tears it's way out of my body every month and that still doesn't hurt like this. That I've gotten use to, I've gotten use to the stretch and pull of my own skin till the wolf shreds me apart. This though, this is entirely new, this is a burning, this feels like he lit a match on my neck and I can feel the blood being pulled from my body to satisfy him. I can feel every tiny movement of his lips and teeth like razor blades shredding through my flesh.  
   "Hey, you okay?" I hadn't even realized he quit drinking until I heard him speak. He was still kissing and licking the small wound he made in an effort to heal it.  
   "Yeah, yeah fine." I was breathing hard, struggling to fill my lungs and I realized only now as he put his hand under my chin and forced me to look at him that there were tears in my eyes, staining my cheeks and his shoulder. I tried to avoid eye contact, I'd never felt so weak and vulnerable, especially not around Roman, but he kept one hand on my hips pulling he even harder to him and the other was on my cheek, using his thumb to wipe away tears.  
   "Are you fucking done yet?" the words had more bite to them than I intended and I tried to pull away from his caress.  
   "I can be. . ." I swear it was like telling a toddler no.  
   "How much more do you need?"  
   "Peter I was only drinking for a couple seconds." Christ it felt like hours, there's no way I'm going to tell him to stop but fuck I don't know how much more of this I can handle.  
   "I can make it feel better. . ." he seemed incredibly hesitant to make that offer and I couldn't even imagine why.  
   "Jesus please, it felt like I was gonna burst into fucking flames." I wasn't even above begging him at this point.  
   "Of course you would be one to beg pup." He had that gorgeously obnoxious smirk across his lips that I now realize had a slight red tint to it. "But um, when I say I can make it feel better I mean-"  
   "I don't give a fuck what you mean as long as it doesn't hurt."  
   "Alright, fine, but remember you asked." I was about to ask him to maybe elaborate on that a bit but before I could both his hands were wrapped tightly around my waist forcing our chests together so there wasn't and inch of space between us and immediately put his lips back on the wound he was previously trying to heal. Now he sucked at it so hard that it split open and my blood began to flow freely down his throat again but this time it wasn't an intense heat or at least not in my neck instead heat began to pool in the pit of my stomach. I let out a small shuddering moan and pressed my face into his neck again, breathing in the sent of his expensive cologne I buried one hand in his hair keeping him against my skin. I could actually feel him laugh as I grabbed onto him like my life depended on it and he continued taking in gulps of my blood. I knew I was moaning like a whore but I couldn't help it every time he sucked more in it sent shots of pleasure straight to my dick and without even realizing I was doing it I ground down on him. I wanted to diffuse how awkward this was but before I could think of something to say I felt him buck up against me, hard.  
   "Fuck Roman!" I could feel the fucker try to muffle a laugh by sucking even harder at the torn pieces of my neck and it made me smile despite myself. He only fed for a couple more minutes, though, before I felt him pull off and start licking up and down my neck again. I should've been happy to get out of that situation, I mean, I'm a couple layers of fabric away from riding my best friends dick while he sucks at my neck, it's awkward and I should want to leave as soon as possible. I don't, though, instead it almost hurts when I feel him quit draining me because I want this, I want Roman. There's always been some tension between us that we never acknowledged but everyone else has pointed it out and I just fucking wish he would've said something by now so we can fuck and maybe be happy for 5 minutes. I was trying to figure out if I should just say any of this to him and get it over with but before I could I was being flipped over and pinned to my bed with Roman in between my legs.  
"What the fuck Ro-"  
"Shut the fuck up!" I was about to shove him off but before I could his blood stained lips were on mine filling my mouth with the taste of copper. He had been holding my wrists when he pinned me but now he was sliding his hands up and down my torso, stopping every now and then to play with the hem of my jeans. Our tongues were fighting for dominance and he was bitting my bottom lip. I knew I was moaning pathetically the whole time but shit I didn't even care everything about him felt so good, every little move he made and every kiss he placed on me felt like pure bliss.  
   "God, how ironic that someone who literally has a wolf lying beneath his skin right now mewls like a fucking kitten." he said hotly letting out a moan of his own as he leaned down and kissed down my chest. I tried to tell him to fuck off but the words were cut off by a moan as he started focusing his attention on my nipples. I moaned even louder as I wrapped a hand in his blonde hair and brought his mouth back to mine and instantly we started making out. I unbuttoned his shirt running my hands up and down his perfect pale skin until he sat up to pull it off completely tossing it on the ground then working on getting my jeans off.  
   "Aww, the princess isn't worried about getting her shirt all wrinkled?" I asked laughing at him.  
   "Not as worried as I am about fucking you." he retorted finally dragging my jeans and boxers down my legs and dropping them off the edge of the bed. After I was completely naked he got up to take his own clothes off before climbing back on top of me grabbing my thighs and wrapping them tightly around his waist. For a minute we just looked at each other, my eyes locked with his emerald green ones as we took a moment to fully grasp that this was actually going to happen. I laid my hand on his cheek, lightly stroking along his cheekbone with my thumb. He looked like he was going to pull away from it for a minute, uncomfortable with intimacy and feelings rather than this just being a quick fuck but instead he closed his eyes and leaned into my hand even turning a bit to kiss my palm. He turned back to look at me and with out even saying anything we both leaned in for a kiss completely different than any other we've shared. This kiss was soft and tender and I want to say loving, it was slow and if it wasn't for the large erection being pushed against my ass I'd be perfectly content with just staying here. I tangled both my hands into his hair and intensified the kiss and that's all it took for him to follow dragging a hand down my body and rubbing a finger against my entrance.  
   "Shit, I uh I've never." I broke our kiss, but we we're still only an inch apart, to try and tell him I've never actually had sex with a guy before but he cut me off.  
   "I know babe, I'll be gentle I promise." he kissed my forehead, then the tip of my nose, then back to my lips as I lay there practically giggling like a school girl at the cute little kisses.  
With out warning he pushed a finger into me causing me to tense up and moan, momentarily stopping the kiss. It didn't hurt thankfully just more surprising and slightly uncomfortable. I wiggled around slightly trying to get use to the feeling of him inside me but it wasn't doing much. He rocked his finger in and out of me for a while before he finally added a second and that was a different story. That one hurt, I clung to him harder, digging my nails into the flesh of his back and shoulder blades. He told me to calm down and that it would feel better but it was so foriegn and uncomfortable and my body was definitely not use to stretching this much. Then he added the third but as soon as he did he found my prostate and made sure to rub against it every chance he got and I was a mess. We made out sloppily as he would sometimes trail down my neck and I moaned loudly not even caring if my mother were to walk into the house or even my room right now. I tightened my legs around his hips using them to try and forced him closer to fucking me but he ignored me continuing to pump his fingers in and out fast and hard.  
   "I'm ready ok? Just hurry up and fuck me!" With out saying anything he pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the edge of the bed before sliding up my body and pressed the tip of his penis against my hole.  
   "What about a condom?"  
   "I just wanna fuck you raw." he told me looking straight into my eyes and that's all I needed, I nodded and he started pushing into my opening. His dick was definitely a much bigger stretch than his fingers but damnit if he didn't feel amazing.  
   "God your dick is huge!"  
   "Nah, you're just too damn tight." he moaned slightly rocking into me. I raked my nails up and down his back, surly leaving deep red marks that'd he could admire later. He started sucking at my neck again, avoiding the bite mark he'd previously made as I drug my hands over ever inch of skin I could reach. He started thrusting harder and deeper finally hitting the bundle of nerves that caused my entire body to tense up and my head to spin, dizzy from arousal. I cried out as he rammed into the same spot repeatedly, pushing my body up the bed to where I nearly hit my head against the headboard. I tangled a hand in his hair and guided him back to my mouth so I could kiss him, rough and sweet at the same time.  
   "God I'm close!" he tore his lips from mine for only a second to say. I nodded and slightly muttered "me too" he trust hard and fast pounding into me as if he needed nothing more in the world than to finish. I cried out a couple times shouting an incoherent mix of his name and curse words.  
   "I'm cumming, fuck Roman I'm cu-" I repeated it like a mantra until the words were cut off by my own moan, stuck in my throat as I came hard against his stomach. I could feel him smile against my lips while he continued pounding into me as I worked through my orgasm, he came soon after pushing in as far as he could and held there, finishing inside of me.  
When he was done he laid on top of me, not pulling out, and kissed me slow and easy, both tired. I played with his hair, running my hand through it as he trailed kisses down to my neck where he lightly pecked at the fading teeth imprints he had made.  
   "Should we talk about this?" I asked not wanting to break the moment but we couldn't just ignore it.  
   "What's to talk about?" he asked, propping himself up on an elbow next to my head and it wasn't til he moved that I remembered he was still inside of me. I didn't say anything about it though because it was really nice to be connected to him in such an intimate way both mentally and physically.  
   "Maybe the fact that you just fucked your best friend . . . who has a dick."  
   "Really? I didn't even notice." he said laughing as he brushed hair off my face with the hand he wasn't using to support himself. He placed a quick peck on my forehead where he had moved my hair from.  
   "Seriously Roman, I don't know about you but I can't just pretend this didn't happen!" I wasn't yelling but I raised my voice more than I meant to.  
   "Who says I want to forget this?" He too had raised his voice, not yet yelling but his words were full of passion. He looked almost hurt. "Who says I think we can just go about our days like nothing happened? I want this Peter, I want you, I thought you would've fucking realized that by now!" his voice was shaking and his eyes were misty. I felt tears threaten my own eyes which I didn't want him to see so I just reached up and kissed.  
"I love you, fuck I love you." I whispered against his lips.  
"I love you too Pup." he said with a wink after we separated. He pulled out causing me to moan one last time as I felt his semen drip out of me, it was cold and uncomfortable but I was too tired to worry about it now. He laid down next to me pulling my head to his chest and wrapping his arms around me. I tucked the heaviest blanket on my bed around us, a heavy wool comforter that I've had forever, as the cold from outside finally started to find it's way in. Our legs tangled as I drew patterns across his chest, the last thing I remember is him placing a kiss on my head and then I was out, drowsiness finally winning it's battle with my usual insomnia.  


 


	3. Full Moon (Smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter is always a little antsy before the full moon so he usually hangs out with his best friend, Roman, to take his mind off of it. This time, however, Peter finds out a little too late, as in while he's in bed with his best friend, that he's not just anxious but he's going into heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmk in the comments if anyone catches the very, very slight Marvel reference in here. Also there is mention of the movie IT because I just really wanted to make that reference.

 

   "I'm not asking much." he groaned into the phone. "Come on what else are you going to do with your night?"

   "I don't know dude I have huge plans, dinner parties and important Godfrey shit."  
"Bullshit," he laughed at my bluff. "First off even if you did you hate those fucking parties and would gladly spend the night with me rather than go to one. Secondly get your ass over here."

"Already getting in the car." we both said good bye and I hung up, jumping behind the wheel of the old topless car my dad use to drive in. It was mid August, school just started back up and this is our first Friday, luckily for Peter tomorrows the full moon so he doesn't have to worry about missing school like he normally does when the full moon falls on a week day. It was unusually hot tonight but even so I had on black slacks and a button down shirt, it wasn't anything overly nice but it was still probably too "fancy" to go hang out with a werewolf gypsy, in his trailer, in the middle of the woods. I took every curve on the way there too fast but I couldn't help it, flying with the top down in the middle of summer right as the sun's going down, shit, it's honestly one of the best feelings in the world.

I ended up hoping down the steps to Peters trailer before I even realized it, I was about to walk up to the door when I saw a figure laying in the hammock. The dying sun made it hard to actually make out who it was but with Lynda at Destiny's it wasn't hard to guess. I walked over, being as careful as I could to not make any noice when I realized his eyes were closed. He had one leg stretched out on the hammock and the other on the ground which he'd most likely been using to rock himself back and forth. I walked around to the back of the hammock, crouching down and getting as close to his ear as possible without disturbing him before screaming,

"Peter!"

"Jesus fucking Christ!" his immediate reaction, of course, was to jump which doesn't work very well in a hammock so he ended up twisting it and falling to the ground. He looked up at me from his spot on his back in the dirt and I felt bad for laughing but I still did it.

"God fuck you." he said closing his eyes with a groan as he pushed himself into a sitting position. I just now realized all he had on was a tank top and a pair of boxers which probably would've made me blush if it wasn't for the fact that I've seen him strip naked then have a wolf tear him apart from the inside.

"Seriously that hurt." he was laughing as he said it though. "At least help me up." he held his hand out and I grabbed it lifting him off the grass, he was much lighter than you'd expect. Not that he looked over weight, he was fit but I always figured with how much muscle he had he'd be like a sack of bricks but I could probably carry him with out a problem.

"Hellooooo?" he snapped his fingers in front of my face.

"Sorry what?" I guess he had said something I completely missed.

"Jesus what drugs did you snort before coming here? Anyway I asked if you wanted to go in, the sun's getting real low."

"Yea, yea, sure." I followed him in and watched as he grabbed a beer and collapsed on the couch bouncing his leg up and down restlessly. He always gets antsy a day or two before he changes so I usually come over and we just hang out and do a lot of nothing all night as a distraction til one of us passes out from sleep deprivation or alcohol poisoning. I walked over to him and kicked the leg he'd been shaking, he drug his eyes from where he'd been staring out the window as if waiting for the moon to be unexpectedly full which of course it wasn't, and looked up at me.

"Are we just gonna sit here while you crawl out of your skin or are you gonna turn something on?"

"Well I could turn something on." he said laughing with a wink as he stretched out reminding me how little clothes he has on. I rolled my eyes and kicked him again, harder this time before walking over to the kitchen. I heard the old television kick on and almost as soon as I leaned down and grabbed a beer out of the refrigerator I heard him yell, 

"Holy shit come here! You're on T.V!" 

"What the fuck?" I walked in quickly to see a clown standing in a grave. His face was painted liquid paper white and he had abnormally large, pointed teeth, it didn't take long for me to notice it as Stephen Kings 'IT'. "Funny," I said bitterly although I laughed.

"Come on he looks just like you! He's got fangs, he's pale as shit and is hanging out in a random cemetery." he was laughing his ass off now, apparently he thought he was hysterical. I kicked off my shoes and sat down on the couch next to him taking a large gulp of my drink.  
  
"I do not look like fucking Pennywise 'the dancing clown!" I said in a higher pitched voice trying to match the way Tim Curry's character had introduced himself to Georgie. I laughed as the voice I put on made Peter laugh even harder and we both ended up bumbling idiots as some poor child was being terrorized by the freaky ass clown on the screen.  
We ended up just watching the movie, which turned into a horror movie marathon, going through about a twelve pack each which didn't do much more than giving us a slight buzz. The alcohol I'd been downing all night did, however, manage to warm my body to the point I ended up taking off my shirt so I was in just my pants and a white, practically see through, tank top. I looked over to see his eyes were closed and I leaned over and elbowed him a bit. He looked extremely unamused when he opened his eyes and looked at me. 

"What?" he grumbled.

"You were asleep, wanna go to bed?"

"Come with me?" 

"You did not drink enough to be asking that." I said laughing at his request but getting slightly red faced at the thought.

"I'm not drunk. . .I know it sounds strange but I have a bad feeling about tonight and I just don't wanna be alone. . ." he looked genuinely freaked at the idea of being alone tonight and I've never seen him so vulnerable.

"Alright fine, I'm tired though so hurry up." he pulled himself off the couch and I followed him to his room. He fell onto the matress as soon as I shut the door. I laid down next to him pulling the Baja blanket over us and using my arm as a pillow.

"You can use the pillow you know." he said through the darkness. I was going to protest because I didn't want to be that close to him while we were sleeping together but decided against it and rolled over on my back, laying my head right next to his on the pillow. I tossed and turned for a while before finally being able to get comfortable on my side, only inches from spooning my best friend, and falling asleep around two a.m. 

I was pulled from a dreamless sleep when I felt something moving next to me and a weight against my side and across my stomach. I opened my eyes, realizing I'd ended up on my back, and looked to the source of the movment to see Peter, his head was on the pillow right next to mine, almost on my chest, our legs were tangled and he had an arm draped over my midsection. He was still asleep but his face held a grimace of pain as he tossed around in his sleep, trying to hold on to me tighter. I debated if I should wake him up, on one hand he looked like he was uncomfortable and possibly in pain but on the other I also felt awful for waking him up. I really didn't mind him being cuddled against me and actually found myself wanting to pull him closer and just stay there but I finally made the decision to wake him up and help comfort him from whatever nightmare he might of been having. I gently shook his shoulder and said his name until he jumped awake. When he saw he was practically laying on me he quickly put as much distance between us as the small, twin sized bed allowed.

"What the fuck?" he asked looking between me and the space that was now between us. I was going to explain what happened but before I could he told me I needed to leave.

"Dude it's five in the morning, the sun's not even up yet."

"Fine! Then go sleep in the living room just get out of here." I could tell he was trying to not sound pissed but it wasn't working and he still looked to be in pain although he also tried to hide that.

"Are you really pissed that you were so close to me?"

"No I don't give a shit about that I just. . ." he trailed off as if he were more embarrassed by the real reason he wanted me out than he was about cuddling me in his sleep.

"What's wrong then?" I hadn't yell but my agrivation caused my voice to come out much louder than I intended.

"I'm in heat ok! Jesus Christ!" his face was the darkest shade of red I've ever seen. He fell onto his back so he didn't have to look at me and with out meaning to my eyes glanced down and I saw he was hard through the thin material of his boxers.

"Wait like a fucking dog?" I asked laughing a bit too hard. He turned his head and shot me a death stare moaning unintentionally as he tried to adjust himself. He was slightly twitching, probably trying to not touch himself with me right next him, and moaning every time one of his movements caused something to brush across his crotch.

"Yes, yes like a fucking dog because I basically am a fucking dog! Goddamn it! You know not every werewolf goes through it either?" he let out a humorless laugh and looked at me from his spot on his back. "No, the universe just hates me apparently, I'm the only male in about five generations to go into heat. It's not common for guys, it happens but it normally only happens to bitches so when someone does have a baby boy who they find out has heats they hide it they hide them, pretend they don't exist or pretend it doesn't happen. . ." he was breathing hard and cut himself of with a very lewd moan that caused my own member to harden. "My mom didn't though, and my family surprisingly accepted it. . .it's the exact same as coming out as gay, your family could accept it or disown you." I scooted over and laid my head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his stomach. He didn't seem to care in fact he tried, and failed, to stifle a moan when my hand brushed too low on his stomach.

"So how do you deal with it?"

"I just jack off a lot until the change, the day of the change it finally goes away because our bodies need to focus on being literally shredded to ribbons more than they do about trying to fuck something." 

"So that's it, changing is the only way to stop it?" I leaned up on one elbow almost hovering over him.

"Well no but. . .look it's rare for guys to go into heat because that's our bodies way of forcing us to procreate so you either deal with it or someone fucks you and that'll end it."

"So we just have sex and you don't have to worry about, seems simple enough." I said nonchalantly. He looked ready to jump me as soon as I said it.

"Ok seriously get out before something actually happens." he started to turn his back to me but I pushed him on his back before pinning his hands above his head.

"Roman," he moaned as I sat myself in between his legs. "this is a bad idea."

"Is it really that awful?" I asked him as I leaned down to mouth at his neck.

"God no, it feels great but we shouldn't.. ." he bucked his hips against mine as I bit down on his neck, not hard enough to break the skin, yet. I heard him mumble 'fuck it' before tangling his fingers in my hair and pulling me in for a kiss. It was rough and sloppy, all tongue and teeth but it was amazing, it's exactly what I expected from him. I started running my hands up his stomach, pulling his shirt up with it before he pulled away just long enough for me to get it off. I sat up to get my own shirt off and he immediately started working on my belt. Once all our clothes were on the floor he flipped us so he was straddling my waist. 

"God you're fucking beautiful." I said dragging my hands over his lower back and down his this thighs.

"Last time you told me that was the morning after I changed, when I was covered in blood and fur. I'm starting to wonder if that's actually a compliment." he responded slightly breathless and laughing as moved his hips to create friction. 

"Trust me it is," I cut myself off with a small moan when he started kissing at my chest. "I've never seen some one so beautiful."

"Alright you can be sweet and cute later, but right now I need you to fuck me." he told me with a blush before pulling me in for a breathless and bruising kiss.  
I could feel the cold metal of his rings as he ran his hands desperately over every inch my skin. He trailed down to my neck and started kissing and biting so hard I thought he might draw blood but it had him distracted enough I could flip him over to his back. I had him pinned to the bed again, smirking a little as the change in position didn't seem to faze him and he stayed attached to my neck. I laid my forehead against his collar bone as I rubbed a hand down his chest and stomach, passing his dick and started teasing at his entrance. He finally let go of my neck to let out a long, low moan.

"Lube?" 

"Shit, I don't have any." he sounded disappointed and frustrated.

"It's fine," I told him using the hand that had previously been between his legs to hold myself up as I lay my other hand on the side of his neck, stroking his jawline with my thumb. "We don't need it really, I can improvise." I said with a smirk, winking at him before placing a quick kiss on his lips then kissing down his chest. I kissed and nipped at his hip bones before moving back to suck and bite a large purple mark over his jugular.

"Roll over." I told him in between kisses. He did so with out question, laying on his stomach and slightly spreading his legs. I kissed lightly at his shoulder blades for a little while before dragging my hands down his sides, feeling every bump of his ribs. I brought my hands down to lay on the back of his thighs, spreading them further and causing him to gasp. I could see his arms tighten around the pillow he was burying his face in the second I lapped my tongue over his hole. He was breathing heavily and I could see the muscles in his back straining as his heaving lungs caused it to rise and fall. I pressed my tongue harder, working him open with it. I could hear him let out small moans and gasps every time my tongue moved in or out. I kept at it pushing in as far as I could and rubbing his things and hips.

"Roman, wait -ah fuck!" he came quickly from the amount of hormones his heat was pushing through his. I pulled away, slowly turning him over so he was looking at me again. His face was cherry red with embarrassment from cumming so quickly but I told him it was ok and actually quite hot that I could make him cum twice. I situated myself between his thighs, grabbing his legs to wrap them tightly around my waist.

"This is probably going to hurt." I whispered, pressing kisses along his neck and biting at his ear.

"I don't care just fuck me, please." he could barely get a sentence out with out moaning. I held his hips down and started pushing into his incredibly tight ass. I could feel him unintentionally tensing up and grabbing at my back and shoulders, digging his nails into my skin. 

"Shuuu shu it's ok, does it hurt?" I asked him quietly with my head still buried against his neck. I could feel him nod fiercely against me and I held him tighter slowly pushing in further.  
It didn't take much longer for his body to finally accept my length and I was buried in him as deep as I could be. Once I was fully in him we both stopped moving to get use to the feeling until I heard him moan and tell me to move while he started pressing down my dick, trying to get me to fuck him. I pull out so just the tip was in him and slammed back in, pushing myself as deep as his body would let me. He let out a loud moan and dug his nails into my skin with each hard thrust. I fucked him hard and fast nailing his prostate each time I pushed into him.

"Fuck Roman, I'm close." he whispered into my ear with hard labored breaths. I didn't respond, only nodded as I dug my nails into his hips to hold him in place as I used all my strength to fuck him. I bit down on his shoulder to muffle my own moans, listening to him pant and practically scream my name. I heard him say something but it was muffled by the sound of my own blood rushing in my ears. I felt something wet spread against my stomach and realized he had cum but I didn't stop or slow down. I pulled my mouth from his neck and kissed him as I thrust a few more times before burying my cock deep inside of him and releasing, coating his walls with my cum. I practically collapsed on top of him and we slowed our kiss so it was just a few lazy pecks here and there until I pulled out and rolled off of him.

We were both laying on our backs, sweaty and panting and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Oh what the fuck did we just do?" he drug a hand down his face before looking sideways a me.

"Well if you really want a play by play," I started smirking as I propped myself up on my elbow, wrapping my free hand around his torso and pulling him right next me. "We we're both really horny so-"

"Okay you prick I know what happened but. . .shit that was stupid . . .this wasn't a good idea." he looked down sadly at my hand that was tracing patterns on his stomach as if I would pull away and leave any minute.

"So by this was stupid do you mean you want me to leave or 'please daddy fuck me harder'?" he met my eyes and we both smiled before I attacked his neck.

"No, fucker, I don't want you to leave and that's why this sucks, we can't be a thing." I tore myself from his abused flesh to look him in the eyes.

"And why not?"

"Because eventually you're gonna leave, eventually the danger and appalled looks at you being with a low life Gypsy aren't going to be rebellious and exciting. Sooner or later you're going to resent me because it's no longer fun for people to know you're with me, instead it's going to become frustrating trying to hide me from people. Sooner or later you'll leave and you'll find some dumb blonde with big tits that you can have on your arm for every social gathering." I'd never heard or seen him look so absolutely defeated and broken, I even heard his voice break as he stumbled through that bullshit excuse. I rolled over on my back, dragging him with me to lay on my chest, tangling a hand in his hair and holding him there to look me in the eyes. 

"Unfortunately for you, you're actually stuck with me, God I fucking love you and I've never said that to anyone. I'm not going to leave, and I'm sure as Hell not leaving for some dumb blonde, I'd rather have my dumbass brunette." He actually laughed at this a little and bit my chest as pay back for calling him dumb. We both laughed for a second before he got more comfortable on top of me with his face pressed against my neck before we decended into a comfortable silence. I saw the horizon line start glowing with a faint orange, hinting the sun was soon to arrive. I pulled a blanket over us after I realized he'd fallen asleep, closing my eyes myself, joining him in a dream.


	4. Say You Won't Let Go (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick little drabble where Roman stops Peter before he leaves and they end up moving into the mansion together and dancing to the song Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.Lets pretend for the sake of this fic that Olivia died before Roman went to go check in Peter.  
> 2\. Let's also pretend Peter didn't cut his hair because I've got a thing for guys with ling hair, also let's be honest that bald cap application looked like shit  
> (Disclaimer I'm completely aware this song came out 2 years ago but Hemlock Grove took place 5 years prior in 2013. . . Let me have my dream of these unnecessarily beautiful men getting together and being cute)

     "Peter please. . ." the words left his mouth sounding broken and and leaving him more vulnerable than the tall heir would normally be ok with.

      "I can't stay here, not in a place where she's gone." tears welled up in the young gypsy's eyes.

     "Yet you expect me to be fine staying in a place where you're gone?" he finally said it, finally said the words that made the 'unspoken thing' between them spoken.   

     "God I need you Peter, you can stay at the mansion if you want. You don't have to run." they had been standing in front of the wrecked and graffiti littered trailer that Peter and his mother had been staying in. Peter glanced up to the road where his mother was waiting by the car, completely oblivious to what was actually transpiring between the two boys below.

     "Ok." the brunette had looked away from the road and met his friends eyes. "I'll stay with you if you can promise one thing."

     "Anything."  
  
     "Don't eat me, and only bite me if I ask for it." Peter responded, mouth splitting into a smirk that slowly turned to a full smile as Roman pulled him into a tight hug and they both shared a laugh for the first time since Leatha was pronounced dead.

     "Alright let's go." Roman said into his neck before the broke apart and ascended the creaky, wooden steps. Roman got into his cherry red car as Peter told his mother, who was surprisingly unfazed, of their arrangement. Lynda sent her son off with a kiss on the cheek and a few words in their language. 

     "Ready?" Roman asked as the werewolf got into the passenger seat and watched his mother's car speed off.

     "Yea but what about Olivia?" Peter asked turning to look at Roman.

     "Yea about that. . ." Roman laced their hands together, holding onto his best friend the whole time they drove to the house that resembled a castle more than a house. It wasn't something friends did, especially not guys but Roman took comfort in the contrasting warmth of the Romani's skin on his, now, eternally cold flesh.   
On the way to Peters new home Roman told him the entire story, about how he was now a full Upir, which Peter said he already knew about as he could smell it on Roman. He told him about how he had ripped his mother's tongue and throat out and how he could currently hear the blood coursing through his best friends veins. Roman even confided his fear of losing control and killing someone if the hunger became too strong.   
By the time he had finished talking they had arrived at the house but they didn't instantly jump out, they waited in the parked car for a few moments so Peter could soak everything in.

     "So she's dead. . .what'd you do with the body?" 

     "Called Pryce, he came and got it with a few of his people while I left."

     "And he really didn't ask any questions?" Roman just shrugged.

     "Said he'd been waiting for the day I snapped on her." Peter nodded in silent understanding before suggesting they go inside. Peter grabbed his duffle bag with the very few positions he had in it and followed Roman into the house. 

     "You can just leave that on the couch for now." The Upir called to him, walking across the room to a small end table hooking his phone up to a pair of speakers. A soft melody fluttered through the room, someone picking on an acoustic guitar.  
     

      _I met_   _you in the dark, you lit me up_

     Peter sat his bag down, dropping his jacket on top of it before walking towards Roman. They met in the middle of the empty floor that gave them enough room to dance.  
'we danced the night away, we drank too much'

     "My I have this dance?" The taller of the two asked dramatically as he held his hand out. Peter took it, and was quickly pulled to his friends chest in time with the line of the song.

      _I pulled you closer to my chest and you asked me to stay over_

     Peter slid his hands to drape around the Upir's neck as Roman brought one of his to Peters hip and the other to the small of his back.

    _I knew I loved you then but you'd never know_

     They swayed back and forth with Peter's head laying against Romans chest and Roman resting his cheek on the top of the gypsy's head.

     "I knew I needed you but I never showed" Roman whispered into his ear. 

     "Dude this is so fucking gay." Peter stated laughing and they both knew he didn't actually care. 

     "Just say you won't let go." Roman sang a little louder pulling Peter closer and causing them both to laugh. He looked up briefly at Roman before leaning down and playfully biting his chest.

      _When you looked over your shoulder, for a minute I forget that I'm older_

     "Who knew Roman fucking Godfrey actually had a romantic bone in his body." he whispered looking up into his friends eyes, holding his gaze.

     "Wouldn't you like to know about the bones in my body." he responded leaning down to bite at Peter's earlobe as he grinded his pelvis against him slightly.

     "Aw, and you were doing so well at not being a nympho." Peter told him sputtering a laugh out of surprise.

     "Except I'm not addicted to sex, just you." Roman responded holding onto Peter tighter, still scared from almost losing him.

     "I'm so in love with you and I hope you know, darling your love is more than worth it's weight in gold." Roman continued singing softly.

     "We've come so far my dear, look how we've grown and I wanna stay with you till we're grey and old. Just say you won't let go." Peter surprised Roman by not only being able to sing the lyrics but by being able to sing them quite well.

     "Just say you won't let go." Roman responded in time with the song. "Who knew you had a good taste in music Rumancek." Roman told him which received him another playful bite. "Wait so you get to give me rules about biting but for you I'm just a free buffet?" he said laughing.

     "Well you can actually draw blood when you bite -"

     "Don't act like you wouldn't love it, you kinky shit." Roman added quickly causing Peter to bury his face in Romans neck to hide his blush.  
  
     "Prick." the werewolf whispered. Roman just ignored this comment to sing the last bit of the song.

     "I'm gonna love you till my lungs give out." they still rocked to the song but Peter looked up to meet his loves eyes.

     "Just say you won't let go." he whispered almost too quiet to hear as his throat choked with emotions.

     "Just say you won't let go." Roman whispered slightly moving closer to Peter.

     "Just say you won't let go." Peter finished the last line with the singer. Romans lips brushed his, both of their eyes were almost completely closed as Roman responded.

     "I won't let go." they sealed their lips as if they just shook hands on a deal which they would later realize they had. Roman was Peter's and Peter was Romans, forever. The kiss wasn't sloppy and rushed, it was slow and passionate and seemed to slow down time.

     "Wanna go to bed?" Roman asked but there wasn't even the slightest hint of arousal in his voice, be simply just wanted to hold his best friend and love. Peter nodded and his tall friend led them upstairs where they both stripped to their boxers before collapsing in Romans bed, making sure ever possible inch of skin was touching. They very quickly fell asleep to Roman still humming the tune of the song they had just danced to.


	5. Almost (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically just smut where Peter and Roman fuck in Roman's room and Olivia almost catches them.

 

     "Christ your mouth was made for sucking cock!" Peter moaned feeling his friend smile with out taking his mouth off his dick. He had one hand tangled in Roman's hair and the other muffling his own moans as Olivia was currently home and neither wanted to deal with what might happen if they were to be caught. They both loved the thrill of almost getting caught probably a little too much but if Roman's mother ever _actually_ caught them she'd skin the young werewolf and turn him into a rug. In Peter's defense, though, this wasn't his idea. They were just going to hang out and not do anything like this but then Roman just had this look in his eyes and before he knew it he was on his back with an Upir's mouth on his cock.

     "Jesus Christ do you want Olivia to kill both of us?" Roman asked now mouthing at his boyfriend's neck, unbuttoning his vest and shirt, pushing it off his shoulders so he could throw it off the bed.

     "Obviously not!" Peter responded slightly agitated as he stared working Roman's pants off. "Then shut the fuck up before we get caught!" he whisper yelled looking Peter in the eyes. The werewolf shoved his jeans and boxers down, kicking them to the floor before grabbing Roman and rolling them so Peter was now sitting on the taller boys hips. Roman moaned much too loudly when they had finally got his pants off and their members pressed together. They stopped dead in their tracks after that looking at the door for a minute before meeting each other's eyes and laughing a bit, then delving back into a passionate kiss. They were growing more careless as they became more heated and as they became more sure no one heard them. Or at the very least if they had been heard no one cared enough to interrupt.

     "Hurry up and fuck me, gypsy." Roman moaned into the brunettes mouth. Peter situated himself so he was supporting his body with his elbows by Romans head and the Upir's legs around his waist. They had fucked so many times they probably didn't need to prep but Peter did it anyway if only to fuck with with Roman. He shifted to hold his weight up with one arm, dragging his right hand down the front of Roman's body and in between his legs. Roman had one hand tangled in his friends hair and the other gripping a bruise into his shoulder.

     "Fuck Peter just hurry." the Upir mumbled into his neck. Peter chuckled a little, kissing him on the forehead and pushing two fingers into him. Peter laid his head on his friends shoulder, kissing at his neck lightly as he worked his fingers in and out of Roman's hole. Roman moaned loudly, louder than he had before, causing Peter to reflectivity put his hand, the one not currently inside of someone, over the Upir's mouth and put all of his weight on the body below him. He didn't weigh much so it didn't hurt Roman but it did surprise him.

     "You absolute fucking idiot!" he whispered laughing a little. "You are going to be the soul reason we get caught." Peter told him, resituating himself so his hand was back to supporting himself rather than being clamped over his idiot of a boyfriends mouth. He stretched Roman for a few more minutes before pulling his fingers out and asking Roman for the lube.

     "I'll be fine." the taller of the two responded holding tighter to Peters shoulders and arching into the hand wrapped around his cock.

     "I'm not about to take you dry." Peter said sternly.

     "Yes you fucking are." Roman said looking into his eyes and although Peter knew he wasn't using his weird ass mind control trick, he couldn't resist. In one swift movement he kissed his friend hard on the mouth and pushed his entire length into him. Even with Peter's mouth on his he moaned, loudly, and this time it caught someones attention.

     "Darling what in the world is all that noice about?" an English accent fluttered through the room straight after an unnecessarily hard knock.

     "Fuck!" Roman said quietly looking at Peter who hovered above him, still penetrating him. "It's nothing, I uh, I just tripped." he responded trying to even his breathing. Peter shot him a look like he was an absolute idiot for feeding her a lie that terrible. Roman just looked at him and mouthed 'fuck off it's all I could think of'. He knew he shouldn't have but Peter thought up the horribly cruel idea to pull out slightly and push all the way into Roman, hard. The boy under him immediately bit into his friends shoulder to muffle his moan before laying back down and shooting him a death stare.

     "Well are you alright, you sounded like you were in pain?" they heard the handle jiggle and had a slight moment of panic before remembering Roman locked it. They both let out a quiet sigh of relief as Peter laid down on his boyfriend, after realizing the bitch wasn't going to just leave, which caused him to push even further into Roman.

     "Why's your door locked? You never lock your door are you sure you're alright?" Peter started kissing at the Upir's neck and Roman had to dig his nails into the werewolfs hips to try and hold in a moan.

     "Just peachy, can you leave me alone!" he tried not to sound aggrivated but with her being such a major cock block and him being slowly fucked by his best friend turned boyfriend while trying to have a conversation made it hard to sound peppy. He could hear Peter stifle a laugh that turned into a, thankfully quiet, moan when Roman held even harder to his hips.

     "Roman, you know I don't like you hiding things from me." she said in that stern voice that made her sound less like a mother and more like the owner of Godfrey Industries.

     "I'm jacking off alright! Is that enough, now leave me alone Jesus Christ!" Peter had to bite hard on Romans shoulder to stop the surprised laugh that almost escaped at her utterly appalled gasp. They waited in slience for the sound of her heels to disappear down the steps, which they did quite quickly. As soon as it was quiet again Peter sat up and they both laughed way to hard for the situation they were in. Peter held himself up, looking Roman in the eyes, his necklace hanging between and resting lightly on his friends chest.

     "Christ she's persistent." the werewolf said laughing.

     "More like she's a major cock block, my God, I think she gave me blue balls just from making me wait this long." Roman responded before leaning up to capture his gypsy's lips.

     "Well let's fix that." said gypsy whispered into the kiss before pulling almost all the way out and stroking back in. Roman tangled his hands in Peter's hair and wrapped his legs tightly around his hips as he moaned loudly. They kissed roughly, Peter biting at Roman's bottom lip so hard he thought it might bleed, which would worry him if it wasn't for the fact that Roman would just lick the blood away joyfully. Roman was grabbing harshly at his friends hair and back, leaving slight welts in the wake of his blunt nails. The gypsy was fucking Roman harder than they had before, with shallow but hard thrusts that hit his prostate every time. Roman broke their kiss to let out a loud moan after Peter hit an extremely sensitive spot that let left Roman almost motionless for a moment. The Upir was close to screaming at this point with his face pressed against his boyfriends neck where he kissed, and nipped lightly. He bit hard cause the werewolf to moan loudly, practically growling. They fucked so hard the Upir was slightly pushed up the bed every time his boyfriend pounded into them.

     "Fuck Roman, I'm so fucking close!"

     "Me too, fuck!" With only a couple more thrusts they both came almost simultaneously, close to screaming each other's name, no longer worried with their volume. Roman held tightly to his boyfriend, digging his nails into any patch of skin he could reach in an attempt to ground himself. He continued placing soft kisses along the already forming bruise where he had been using Peters neck as a chew toy. He whined in protest as his friend pulled out, laying on his back and gathering Roman against his sweaty chest.

     "So," the werewolf started, rousing Roman from his drowsy state. "think Olivia believed you?" the Upir huffed out a small laugh before leaning up to kiss his boy one last time before passing out.

     "Absolutely not." They both smiled lightly as Peter held tighter to his best and only friend as they quickly fell asleep under the cool silk sheets of Roman's bed.


	6. Rewrite The Stars (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A song fic inspired by Rewrite The Stars from The Greatest Showman because I was listening to that song and this fic just started playing out in my mind.

     The distance back to the Godfrey mansion seemed to stretch on longer than it ever had as did the silence between the two friends. The young gypsy bounced his leg restlessly, glancing over every now and then to notice Romans demeanor was, unfortunately, no different than it had been when they left his cousin, Destiny's, house. His knuckles had turned white from his death grip on the wheel, his jaw was set tight as he tried to hold back emotion and he sat up straight as a pole rather than his normal, relaxed, nonchalant posture when he drove. Yet, surprisingly, it was him to be the one to break the silence.

     "So," the sudden sound of his strangely calm and measured voice startled Peter a little but neither acknowledged his slight jump. "is that just it then?" now he could hear the emotion in his voice, something he hadn't heard often and didn't want to be hearing now. Peters stomach instantly churned when he heard the lump of sorrow the Upir tried to swallow down. He just wanted to hug him, and protect him and tell him everything will be ok but after the incident they just had with Destiny he's not sure everything or anything at that will be ok.

_"Are you guys sure you want to do this? You might not see happily ever after, I mean, your specie's are mortal enimmies. Hell, I'd believe in a snake and a mouse being friends before I'd believe an Upir and a werewolf were fuck buddies." they all let out a laugh since Destiny was the one who said it and it was all in good nature but anyone else and both the boys would've ripped out the speakers throat for calling them "fuck buddies" when they knew they were much more than that._

_"Yea, we're sure." Peter responded grabbed his boyfriend's hand and queezing it tightly as they both smiled at his cousin. She looked between the two, glanced at their interlocked fingers then sighed walking over to a small circle table she had set three chairs around. Anyone else and she would've put on a big show of tying a scarf around her head and putting on a dozen rings and thrice as many bracelets. But, this was her monsterous baby cousin and his equally blood thirsty boyfriend, so she kept it casual wearing pajamas with her hair falling like a loose curtain over her shoulders and no make up. She sat cross legged on the wooden chair and pulled out her deck of tarot while the two boys situated themselves in the other two chairs set up at the table, still clasping hands._

     "Honestly? I don't know." Peter responded trying to choke down his own ball of emotion which had formed in his throat. They had pulled up the driveway to Romans house to see there were no other cars insight.

     "How do you not know? Do you love me or not Peter that's all I want to know. Are we ending everything here and now?" Roman still hadn't met his friends eyes, instead choosing to stare straight ahead, out the windshield.

     "Roman that's not fair and you know it."

     "How is that not fair?" now he looked at him and Peter almost wished he hadn't, he could see red veins crawl their way along the edges of his eyes, irritated from his attempts to hold back tears.

     "My hands are tied here, you saw the same cards I did." he looked away trying to clear the image of that card laying face up, burning it's image into his retinas forever.  

_After Peter and Roman took turns shuffling the deck they handed it make to Destiny who laid out five cards in a line, face down, flipping them over one at a time as she explained what they meant._

_"First one," she told them as she flipped it over and saw and old man with a long white beard in a long, royal, red and gold trimmed robe. "The Emperor," they both notice Roman unintentionally perked up at the mention of his child hood nickname, given to him lovingly by his mother. "Normally he shows up as a warning to look inside yourself and start being honest with yourself but, with it being a couples reading it shows the role your partner plays. So, this card is speaking for Roman, Peter, he's forcing you to look inside yourself and see you as he sees you. He's helping you look into your inner self and realize your worth and see yourself as royalty because to him you are." her smiled stretched wide as she spoke, meeting the werewolfs eyes just in time to see him lean into the others chest._  

     "Yea, I did see them but I think she was wrong, I think the cards were wrong."

_"This card," she turned over the second and they all slightly giggled once they were met with it's face. "well this makes so much sense, the fool card, Roman this is you and what you bring to the relationship. Now before you get your panties in a twist," she added quickly at his slightly offended look which he clearly tried to hide. "it is actually a good thing in this instance. It means you bring joy to his life and remind him to loosen up and be himself. However, it also suggests you've helped him accept and over come difficult changes, both mentally and. . . physically. . ." they all looked at each other for a moment as reconition settled over them like a blanket._

_"The Vargulf." Roman whispered which earned a solomn nod from their card reader._

_"You were the only one there, you saved him."_

     "Roman, the cards can't be wrong, they represent what's written in the stars, you think the stars are wrong?" 

  _"Third card, this one tells you your future, Peter this one is specifically for you and if you'll be happy." she smiled when she overturned the card to see a brightly smiling moon that had the face of a squat, old lady with welcoming eyes._

_"Of course the moon shows up in your reading." Roman whispered to his friend who laughed and lightly bumped him._

_"The moon suggest a very harmoniess, comfortable state. Listen to your body cuz, this one is a very specific warning for you, do not, under any circumstance change on the wrong moon. I don't think you'll come back this time."_

     "Fine maybe they're not wrong, maybe they were right about us about everything but what if we rewrite them?" The Upir was close to tears but refused to acknowledge them as he paced in front of his friend, right outside the door of his, or their, house. Olivia had been gone for months so Roman and Peter had both been living a quaint, domestic life together.

_"Fourth, Roman this is for you and your future in this relationship. The sun, how fitting, exact opposite of the moon yet the perfect match. You too will be happy, you bring a much needed light to Peters life and you do the same thing for the relationship but, there is also a warning to you." Peter glanced over at his boyfriend's face to see the sense of awe which had been present for this whole reading become slightly washed over with a look of fear. This look was only fleeting though, nothing more than a quick wave of emotion. "Be confident in your natural powers, essentially, let your light shine, you are the sun after all. You are not the monster you think you are, the stars know it but more importantly so does your boyfriend, it's time you start believing it."_

     "You can't just rewrite the Stars, no one can, my hands are tied and there's nothing either of us can do." Peter responded hurt and irritated as he glanced away from him, he was much closer now, close enough that Peter could feel the heat and emotion eminating from his skin.

_"And last but not least time to find out where this relationship is headed." Destiny said very cheerfully with a wink that caused them both to laugh but, the laughter died quickly when the card was flipped and they were faced with a cloaked figure made of bone, holding a sithe. His skeletal face, surrounded by pitch black fabric, held a knowing and painfully wide grin that held the same excited glint as the drop of blood falling from the tip of the blade. "This isn't necessarily a bad thing-", she started to reassure them but was cut off by Peter asking, a little too harshly,_

_"How exactly could the Death card mean something good?"_

_"Well, more often than not the Death card doesn't represent an actual Death it usually means a change is on the way or the death of a phase in your life. So, this could easily just tell you your life as singles is officially over and you two have finally found the one you were meant to and you're entering a new phase where you're together. It could also mean . . .well um. . . it could mean the death of a relationship but it's not showing clear for some reason, I'm not sure which it means in this case." Peter awaited Roman's words as if he were waiting for the executioner to pull that little, faithful lever that would take his head clean off. He expected his words to be harsh and filled with a rage that would send shock waves through the entire apartment, instead, however, when he spoke his words were soft, almost trembling. Peter couldn't help but shiver as the words came out sounding like the scared little boy he assumed Roman was like as a child instead of sounding like an Upir, instead of sounding like the CEO of the biggest company in Hemlock Grove. Instead of sounding like the boy, or rather man by this point, who griped a battle axe tightly, and confidently even after having never held one before with the sole purpose of saving Peter, instead of sounding like the man who pulled Peter from the jaws of the Vargulf. No, for the first time since they met he sounded like none of these things, instead he sounded scared and broken and utterly lost and hopeless as he asked,_

_"What do you mean you're unsure, isn't this your expertise?"_

_"Yes, it is, but sometimes even the cards can be unsure how things will play out. . . I think it's up to you two to decide how this goes, I'm sorry."_

     "So that's it? Your not even willing to try? Jesus Peter she said it's not certain we'll end, she said it's up to you and it's up to me."

     "Roman you know as well as I do that we're a bad idea, I don't want it to be true but it is, we're supposed to be enimmies, my hands are-"

     "If you say your goddamn hands are tied one more time." He raised his hand quick enough to make Peter flinch but he did not hit him, he gently laid his palm on his friends cheek and brought their for heads together slowly. Peter couldn't resist, even with his cries of what a bad idea they were he immediately wrapped his hands around Roman, letting his red and slightly puffy eyes fall shut.

     "Please." is all he heard the Upir whisper, one last desperate attempt to get his best friend and his love to stay.

     "I want you, I love you Roman."

     "But?" the Upir asked expecting his friend to finish with 'but this wont work, or we should end this' and thankfully he didn't.

     "But nothing let's make this work, I don't care what happens, fuck the cards we can do this." Roman smiled wide pulling Peter into a bruising kiss which the werewolf eagerly returned. Soon though they pulled apart, realizing they were shamelessly making out in Roman's drive way, Peter was draged through the front door and up to their shared bedroom where they collapsed into bed but didn't sleep for hours.


	7. When You Can't Sleep At Night (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically when Peter goes and asks Roman for money at the beginning of the second season except Roman is more forgiving and just happy to see Peter again. They end up talking and Roman finds out Peter has nightmares so he uses his little mind control thing to influence his dreams. Also Nadia is mentioned at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while, I know this isn't very long and it isn't smutty but I'm working on another chapter as we speak.

     "I need money. . ." the werewolf admitted without meeting his friends eyes.

     "Nice so you came to me for money, nice to see you again, _friend_." Roman said bitterly. Peter took a few more steps up the stairs hoping his old friend wouldn't back away and he didn't, he held his ground at the top of the stairs.

     "Roman please, I came back because I missed you, the only reason I'm asking for money is for Lynda, you know I've never asked you for anything and I swear I will find away to pay it back, please, you're all I have."

     "Funny, I was thinking the same thing when Letha died, you were all I had and when I came looking for you, you tucked your dick between your legs and ran and you fucking left me." both of their eyes were misty and a couple tears even stained Romans cheeks but neither acknowledged it. Peter climed a few more steps until he was on the same level as his friend, standing right in front of him for the first time in a year, it felt surreal.

     "Please." the wolf whispered.

     "How much?" Roman asked quietly finally meeting his friends eyes before being pulled into a tight hug. Peter repeatedly thanked him as they both held each other too tight as if they were making up for the past year. Peter's face was burried into the Upirs neck as he was being held closely by strong arms around his waist. They slowly pulled apart, Roman keeping one hand on his friends waist as he looked at him expectantly.

     "Right, the money, honestly I don't know yet, we're meeting with a lawyer tomorrow."

     "Ok, well then I guess we'll find out tomorrow," he told him with a slight smirk finally dropping his hand and shoving it in the pocket of his own sweat pants. "So, do you have a place to stay?"

     "Um, kind of, I'm supposed to be staying with Destiny but if I have to listen to her fuck her boyfriend one more time I'm gonna go insane." Peter told him which caused then both to laugh a little, restoring the feeling that Letha was still alive and it was just another day of their Senior year. "So I'm probably just gonna stay some shitty 'pay by the hour' motel."

     "Absolutely not, just crash in the guest room for the night, or for however long."

     "You know I can't do that, not after the whole money thing, it's too much, I'm not just gonna mooch off my friend."

     "You're not, I offered, it's late and you look like shit so I really don't want you driving," He stepped closer and pulled Peter into another tight hug which the wolf eagerly returned.

     "Thank you." he whispered which Roman responded to, just as quietly with, "I missed you." and Peter could've sworn he felt his friend kiss his temple as he pulled away from the hug.

     Roman led him to the guest room, which was right next to his room, where they talked for a minute and made plans to go get Peter's very few possessions from his cousins apartment after Peter met with the lawyer. After Roman went to his room for the night Peter was left to lay there in his underwear, surrounded by the smell of Roman as he tried to fight sleep for as long as possible, scared of the nightmares that were sure to come with sleep.   

     Peter woke with a jolt, still groggy and eyes heavy with sleep, the smell of his friend stonger than it had been when he slipped into unconsciousness. He slowly realized as he sat up said friend was kneeling on the bed next to him, shirtless and panicked looking. Peter turned to see the clock flash 2:15 a.m, he rubbed his eyes looking at Roman and mumbled asking what happened.

     "I don't know," the upir replied trying to hide his shaking voice and sound like his collected, overly confident self. "I was hoping you knew, I woke up to you screming like you were hurt, then I come in here and you look like you've been through hell."

     Peter looked around in the dark realizing he'd kicked every blanket off the bed and most the pillows were scattered around the floor. He also noticed with distase that he'd woken up in a cold sweat that was quickly cooling to his skin causing him to shiver. Roman noticed this and pulled the heavy down comforter off the carpet to drape over the brunettes shoulders as he asked what happened.

     "I've been getting these nightmares, not like the one we use to share, they don't feel like a warning and nothings shown up to make me feel like they're real or will ever become real but they're worse. I don't know why or how but I wake up feeling like I've just lost a piece of myself, it's terrifying flashes of nothingness, all night, until I wake up feeling like somethings just . . . gone. Every night for the past year and I can't stop it, none of mom's little magic ticks have helped, hell, even Des has no clue what the fucks happening to me." They both look down at the empty space between them on the mattress quietly before Roman spoke up, voice still husky from sleep.

     "I could try something. . ." he said quickly, looking up slowly to meet Peter's eyes.

     "If you're about to suggest some freaky Upir shit, fuck off." The wolf responded but there was no bite to his words, just doubt.

     "You've seen me look at some one and make them do what I want before, it doesn't put you in any weird trance, you'll still be full aware but I can influence what you dream about."

     "and when you say influence you mean?"

     "I mean if I look into your eyes and tell you to dream of roses and puppies you will."

     "Well, then fuck let's try it."

     "Alright, hold on though." Roman told him climbing off the bed. Peter picked up some of the pillows and did his best to sleepily make the bed before flopping down in the middle of it and waited for his friend to return. Roman came back in the room with a small dark towl which earned a questioning look from Peter.

     "My nose bleeds Everytime I do it," he told him setting the towl on the night stand and climbing under the blanket next to Peter.

     "I'm also probably going to pass out so you're stuck with me for the night." he told him with a small laugh.

     "Yea?" the wolf asked with a doubtful smile on his lips. "then maybe we shouldn't do it, if it's gonna make you pass out I've dealt with the nightmares this long I think I can handle them."

     "It's fine, I've done this to get an A on a test I didn't even take, I'm happy to finally be able to use it on something worth while." Peter smiled at him and gave a slight nod as he lay flat on his back putting a hand behind his head and letting the other drape over his stomach.

     "Ok, lay back and close your eyes for a minute, think happy thoughts." Roman told him which they both smiled at. The Upir was on this side holding himself up with his elbow.

     "Alright look at me." Peter slowly opened his eyes which almost seemed to Glow in the dark room with how bright they were. "Dream of happy things, dream of the feeling of sitting in front of a fire with a hot tea on a winter night. Dream of running through the forest on a full moon and the smell of rain in summer." Peter smiled at him wide, never breaking eye contact as Roman let his free hand slide under then blanket and over his friends hip and lower stomach, brushing the top of his boxers. "Dream of me, dream of us and how my hands feel on you, dream of how you feel every time I look at you and they way I couldn't take my eyes off you the first time you changed. Dream of how happy you were when you came back and I was still asleep on your couch."

     They both smiled for a breif moment as Roman leaned down to place a quick kiss on his lips before pulling away and grabbing the towl to wipe away the blood. After he cleaned up the blood he lay back, next to his friend breathing hard as he was hit with a wave of dizziness. Peter sat up quickly leaning over him and asking if he was ok.

     "I told you I was probably gonna pass out." his words were tired and slightly slurred but they both knew he would be ok as the werewolf met his lips one more time before laying his head on his friends chest and wrapping an arm around him almost protectively. That's how they slept for the next couple of weeks even though they were both sure Peter wouldn't have the nightmares any more, they finally quit using Romans "power" when the Upir brought Nadia into bed one night where she slept in between the two. He had told Peter what happened and about his daughter after only 2 days of Peter staying with him. He was clearly and understandably pissed, it caused a fight between the two but after they finally calmed down Roman took Peter to see her. She immediately started smiling and giggling when Peter held her and her father couldn't help but love and envy how good his friend was with her. 


	8. When It Rains (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lynda has to go out of town for the first time on a full moon so Peter call Roman over to be with him for the change but it ends up raining while Peter's out in the woods.

     "Lynda, mom, mother I will be fine just go." he said laughing as he hugged her.

     "I know baby but you've never been alone on a full moon before." He pulled away and rest a hand on her shoulder.

     "I'm 18, I think I can handle changing on my own."

     "Ok, know I love you, I'll be back tomorrow night." she said patting his cheek and kissing his forehead before grabbing her keys and heading out the door. Peter watched out the window until her car was out of sight before calling his best and only friend. See, he tells her he can handle a moon on his own and realistically he could, but he hates it, he hates being alone for the change so he invites Roman over who loves watching him. It seemed like it only took a few minutes before the Upir was knocking on his front door which Peter answered quickly already shirtless and with out any of his jewelery on.

     "Hey pup." Roman greeted with a huge smile.

     "Hey." Peter was a little less enthusiastic, already shaking as it was very close to sun down. Roman stepped inside as Peter stepped out, throwing his jacket on the couch before following his friend. Peter sat down on the steps in just his boxers, Roman joined, sitting on the steps behind him, passing his friend an already lit cigerette as he started rubbing the wolf's shoulders. This is the third time Romans watched him change, the first time Lynda was there so Roman kept his distance. Now and the second time, however, his mother wasn't around and Roman became very touchy. Both times he watched he made sure to stay as close to Peter as he could, rubbing his shoulders, his neck, his back, even helping slip his shirt off his shoulders last time he was over. Peter lay his head back on Romans chest blowing out a cloud of smoke with a shuddering breath.

     "Fuck, for a spoiled brat you're good with your hands." Peter told him with a small huff of a laugh. Roman took the cigerette from his friends mouth, taking a drag and sliding a hand down Peter's chest, feeling his ribs begin to push against his skin.

     "It's almost time isn't it?"

     "Yea."

     "Well you should probably get up then." Roman whispered in his ear pulling his hand away. Peter stood, striping off his boxers as his bones pushed against his flesh, trying to break free. Roman sat up straighter, throwing the butt of his cigarette in the grass as he watched the wolf emerg from his friend, it's black fur shining with gore in the fading light. The wolf looked back before running off through the woods, Roman waited and watched as the wolf bound off through the trees before heading inside and laying on the couch.

     Roman had fallen asleep on the couch wearing a pair of Peter's sweatpants that were, surprisingly, long enough, too long actually and almost tripped the Upir multiple times. He was woken up only a couple hours later, though, from the sound of whimpering and clawing at the door. He took note of the loud, fat drops of rain pounding against the tin roof of the trailer as he opened the door to a soaking wet wolf. He didn't even try to hold back his laughter and Peter didn't even try to growl at him, just whimpered and pushed his nose against Romans leg so there was room for him to get inside.

     "Bathroom." Roman said to him as he closed the door back and locked it. The wolf did growl this time at Romans command but went to the bathroom anyway where he stepped into the shower to shake off the water, knowing Lynda would kill him if she came home to her house covered in mud. Roman followed him in with a large, fluffy towel as he turned on the light and sat on the edge of the bath. Peter rested his chin on Romans lap as his friend used the towel to dry him off.

     "So, I guess you're in for the night." the wolf let out a small whine that Roman took as a yes. Once he finished drying his friend he threw the towel in the sink and headed to Peter's room with the animal following. He fell back gracelessly onto Peter's bed where the wolf joined him, climbing on top of his friend and laying down with a slight huff. Roman chuckled as the giant beast curled up on top of him, front paws crossed over his chest and back legs on either side of the boy under him, like a lap dog. Roman lay with one hand behind his head and the other stroking up and down the wolfs side, occasionally stopping to scratch behind it's ear until they fell asleep.

     Peter woke up first, slowly, as the rising sun started to pull the human from the wolf. He nudged at his friend until the Upir woke up, jolting awake, imediatly asking if he was ok. The wolf climbed off the bed motioning towards the window where Roman pulled back the curtains to see the start of dawn. He went outside with him, sitting on the steps of the Rumancek trailer as the wolf gave why and Romans friend stood in it's place. Peter didn't even bother covering himself at this point, Roman had seen him so many times he wasn't even shy, just walked over to where he sat, completely naked save for the sheen of vicera and blood that was stuck to his skin. Roman stood up, handing him a towel so he could try and whipe it all off before they went back to bed so Peter could take a nap. Usually he sleeps most the day after a moon but thats Because he's normally running around all night, with him having actually slept they both know he'll probably only sleep for an hour to make up for the lost energy from changing back to a human. Roman climbed into bed first, now in just a pair of his Calvin Klein briefs and Peter lay down on top of him, still naked but now clean. Roman threw a blanket over them wrapping his arms around Peter, one lay across the gypsy's lower back the other rubbed small circles over his shoulder. Peter slept much like he had last night, his legs on either side of his friend, with his hands crossed over Romans chest and his head tucked against the Upirs neck.

     "You smell like a wet dog." Roman said laughing with a kiss to the top of Peter's head. Peter playfully bit at his neck, also laughing.

     "Fuck off and let me sleep." he mumbled.


	9. Let Me Have This Moment (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slightly set in season one when Peter and Roman are looking for whatever/ whoever has been kill around Hemlock Grove. They end up getting chased by cops and hide out at the mansion where they end up getting a little closer than planned.

     They really hadn't planned for things to end this way, they had just escaped police for probably the third time that week while trying to find out who's been killing all over Hemlock Grove. They ended up at Romans house with the Upir telling himself and his friend that if the police come looking for them Olivia would be their alabi as she thought they'd been in Romans room studying. She wasn't particularly fond of the werewolf being around her son so much but it was nice to see he finally had a friend, even if it was one she couldn't stand being in the same room with.

     "And if she refuses to help you protect me?" the werewolf asked as his friend shoved him through the front door of the Godfrey mansion.

     "Well then I guess I can always do the eye thing."

     "The eye thing? What fucking eye thing?"

     "Jesus you ask a lot of questions." the Upir groaned as he shut the door to his bedroom, before kicking off his shoes and collapsing on his bed which Peter also did.

     "I can do this thing where if I look into someone's eyes and tell them what to do they'll do it."

     "Creepy, brings a new meaning to eye rape." He responded laughing. "You've never used that on me, though, right?"

     "God no, I don't have to any way, you're already my bitch." Roman said laughing loudly. Peter gasped as if he was shocked and made to playfully punch his friend but was quickly pushed away and pinned to the bed with Romans knee holding his legs down. Peter quickly wiggled one of his legs free and pushing his foot against the mattress to flip himself on top of his friend. Roman struggled under him, getting his legs free but that only resulted in Peter sitting between his legs. He managed to get a hand free with a grunt and used it to grab onto Peter's jacket and flip them so the Upir was on top again with the wolfs hands pinned above his head.

     "Alright, now be a good boy and give up before you fuck up my outfit"

     "Nah, I think I'm doing pretty good." Peter huffed out with a chuckle as he pushed his friend into the mattress again. He quickly realized, though, that they had wrestled to the edge of the massive bed and when he flipped them over he almost pushed Roman onto the floor. Luckily, Peter caught the lapels of his oh so precious blazer causing them both to laugh like idiots for a second, slightly out of breath with Peter still sitting on Romans hips.

     "This is why you don't pick a fight with a werewolf, because I'm stronger." he punctuated the sentence by adding more pressure into holding Roman, who has now situated in the middle of the bed, down.

     "Yea well I have fangs." his friend said laughing before quickly nipping at the exposed part of Peter's shoulder where his jacket had fallen and his tank top didn't cover. Peter let out a small hiss and they both imediatly noticed the cut the Upirs razor sharp canine's had left and the small droplets of blood welling up on the wound. Romans immediate action, of course, was to lick away the blood which he did without much thought as to the situation and who he was with. He let out a breif moan as soon as the blood touched his tongue, hardening in his trousers as he sucked the wound dry in seconds. He pulled away leaning his head back against his pillows and realizing for the first time how close him and his friend were and how hard they were still breathing from their run from the cops and then the small "fight" they just had. Peter still had Romans hands pinned by one of his and his other was pressing into the sheets near his friends head, holding himself up.

     "Peter. . ." Roman whispered looking into his friends eyes for a breif moment before their lips met. Neither knew who actually started the kiss nor did they care, they just let it happen as more pressure was added and Peter let go of his friends hands to run his own under Romans shirt. With his now free hands he wrapped one around the back of Peter's neck and the other grabbed harshly at the wolf's hip, pulling him even closer to himself. They both let out a quiet moan as the buldges in their pants rubbed together, kissing even rougher. Roman pushed his friends jacket off his shoulders, throwing it over the side of his bed as he fliped himself on top of Peter. His mouth tasted of blood but Peter didn't mind as their tongues intertwined and Roman roughly pulled the brunettes legs around his waist. They broke the kiss so Roman could shrug off his blazer and black button down while Peter tore off his tank top.

     Soon they were both naked, save for Peter's jewelry of course, panting heavily with Roman looking down at Peter. The wolf reached up to lay a hand on his cheek, stroking his bottom lip with his thumb. He pulled the Upir down to kiss him again, hard, as if they were both starving for it. Roman moved down to start mouthing at his neck. He sucked welts into the skin of his throat, wanting so badly to pierce the flesh, before traveling downwards, kissing over his chest and stomach.

     "Fuck Roman!" The taller boy made his way back to Peter's neck, this time biting roughly, he didn't draw any more blood but it would definitely leave a large bruise. Roman barley spent anytime prepping, he used lube, thank God, but was quick about it, shoving his fingers in roughly and causing the boy under him to moan in a mix of pleasure and pain. When he pulled his hand away he brought Peter's hands to rest above his head, holding them down with one hand and using the other to harshly hold Peter's hips still. He leaned down to kiss Peter almost sweetly for the first time as he pushed the head of his cock into him but the kiss quickly escalated back into teeth and the the taste of blood. He was quick to finish pushing his entire length into Peter who bit down hard on Romans shoulder to try and ease the pain. Roman thrust in and out quick and rough, completely emersed in the feel of Peter, his teeth on his body, the sounds he was making and the smell of his blood flowing under his skin. The Upir ducked down, sucking hard at Peter's neck, harder than he had before whispering,

     "Please Peter, please it won't hurt, I'll be careful, Please." Begging for the wolf to let him bite through his flesh. Peter was still hissing in pain every time Romans hips met his but he still allowed for the Upir to pierce his neck which added even more pain to the whole experience but also a strange layer of arousal when his friend started drinking in gulps of his blood. He'd never felt so vulnerable and the wolf inside growled in distain at being held down and penetrated so roughly instead of being on top, but Peter loved it. Roman loosened his grip on his friends wrists, dragging his hand down his side, and over his hip so he could grab onto his thigh in an attempt to hold Peter even closer and stroke into him even deeper. With now free hands Peter imediatly wrapped them around Romans back, digging his nails into the skin there.

     "Fuck, Roman, I'm so close." he panted, burying his face in his friends neck as Roman bucked into him harder, without rythm. Roman smiled and nodded mumbling, 'me too' before digging his nails into Peter's thigh and releasing deep inside of him with a loud grunt. Peter moaned loudly, tensing around Romans cock and ejaculating over both of their stomachs. Roman lay on him, both panting heavily. He started to pull out but a hiss of pain from Peter made him stop and look up.

     "Sorry, just go ahead and do it." Peter told him. Roman leaned up and kissed him before pulling out quickly, like ripping off a bandaid, Peter let out a sharp, pained moan. Roman pulled away and took in the sight that was his friend, realizing for the first time that night how fucked they were. Peter would look dead if it wasn't for the heavy rise and fall of his chest. He was covered in blood, a small trail had dripped from his neck down his chest where more blood had been smeared by Romans hands and mouth. Peters lips had been stained red from kissing Roman after he drank along with bits of drying blood sticking sickly to the hair on his chin. He had large bruises decorating his neck and hips, his wrists had turned a redish pink from the pressure used to hold them down. Roman looked at him sadly, how could he have been so rough? He felt terrible seeing his one in only friend splayed out on the bed looking wrecked and covered in his own blood. Actually, that's not what bothered him, it wasn't that he hated seeing his friend like this, he loved it which just made him feel that much more like a monster. Roman trailed his hand light as a feather up the wolf's chest and letting it rest carefully on the side of his face.

     "Look at me Peter." he slowly opened his eyes, clearly wanting nothing more than to slip into a dream, but looked up at Roman and smiled sweetly. He lightly nuzzled into the hand on his face and it broke Romans heart, looking into those bright blue eyes that seemed to be filled with so much love. He knew they couldn't go on like this, he knew he'd ruin Peter some how and he knew he couldn't go on with out Peter in his life, so he had to forget, they both did.

     "Peter," his voice broke slightly. "you're gonna wake up in the morning and not rem-"

     "Wait Roman!" he quickly looked away and pushed himself into a sitting position, squeezing his eyes closed tightly.

     "Peter don't-"

     "Don't you dare do this to me Roman."

     "Peter I can't, I. . .what if something goes wrong, I can't loose you." Peter opened his eyes to look at him.

     "And you won't, look if something happens we'll deal with it then." He pulled himself onto Romans lap, burring his face in his neck and holding his shoulders tightly.

     "But I swear if you take this moment away from me I'll never be able to forgive you." He looked hopfuly at Roman waiting for him to say something, but the Upir stayed quiet, just staring at the drying blood on his friends body. 

    "Look, if you wanna go make yourself forget fine, I'll clean up and leave but please, just let me have this moment with us."  Roman was tearing up, though he'd never admit it, and knew his voice would crack if he tried to speak, but he did anyway .

"I don't wanna forget, hell, I don't think I'd be able to even with the whole fucking eye thing." He told him in a shaking voice. They both smiled softly as everything fell into place for then. He pulled Peter into a deep kiss before laying him down on his back which caused a few groans and him mumbling about being in pain but he didn't actually seem to mind it all that much. Roman went to his bathroom to grab a wet towel which he helped clean Peter up with before collapsing in bed next him.


	10. First Time (smut)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a little story of how I imagine/ wish Roman and Peters first time would have happened.

 

     "Wanna come over tonight?" it was a very odd and random question that caught Peter off guard. Of course him and the tall, lanky, blonde who asked it were very close friends but he'd only ever been to his house once where he was able to meet the oh so lovely Mrs.Godfrey who was quick to show the gypsy the door. So, they spent most their afternoons in the Rumancek trailer smoking and fucking the days away.

     Well, okay, they had never actually had sex and they definitely hadn't considered the idea of being a couple but between stolen kisses while driving down back roads, quick blow jobs in the bathrooms and the random heated make out sessions, they both accepted they were not just friends.

     "Unless you finally have your own place you know you're mother will throw me out as soon as I so much as look at your house." Peter told him with a scoff as he lit a smoke for him and Roman which put between his friends lips for him so the Upir could keep his hands on the wheel.

    "Actually," he mumbled before he removed the cigerette from his mouth, driving with one hand, "her and Shell will be out of town with Pryce. We will have an entire mansion to ourselves." he looked over and winked causing Peter to blush.

     "Ok, I'll have to talk mom into it but I'm sure she'll be cool with it for a few hours, as long as Olivia's no where near the place." they both laughed knowing the "effect" Romans mother had on people and especially how her distain for gypsy's and werewolves did nothing for Lyndas willingness to let her son spend all his time with the Godfreys. Though, she has grown quite fond of Roman since they moved to Hemlock Grove, he may be a Godfrey and an Upir but she can see how much he cares for Peter.

     "Well, um, I was actually wanting you to stay for the night." he glanced over and saw Peter was about to speak, probably to mention something about how he'd have to wake up early so he could leave before they got back or about how it was dangerous and he'd be too likely to get caught, always the voice of reason in the relationship, so Roman quickly added.

     "They won't actually be back until late tomorrow night, possiblity the next day. Come on Petey, don't leave me in that place all by myself, plus, when was the last time we got to cuddle all night?" Peter looked over ready to protest but was met with the sight of Roman pouting at him, making his already ridiculous lips even bigger.

     "Alright fine, as always Mr.Godfrey, youngest CEO gets what ever he wants." he tried to sound exasperated but his fasade broke as soon as Romans pout turned to a beautifully triumphant smile. They finished their smokes and the ride to Peter's home in a comfortable silence. 

     They pulled up in front of the trailer where Peter imediatly jumped out and walked over to the driver's side to give Roman a quick kiss.

     "What time is the wicked witch heading back to Oz?"

     "9:40, I'll head this way as soon as they're out of sight."

     "I'll be waiting."

     "Good, see ya in a bit." he leaned up quickly kissing Peter again before speeding off. Peter stood by the edge of the road to watch his friend drive off in a cherry red blur before he disappeared around a corner. He quickly hopped down the stairs to his trailer where he was met with his mother leaning in the door frame, she went to kiss him on the cheek but he quickly pulled away.

     "Doorway." he told her with a smile. She rolled her eyes but smiled taking a step outside so she could tell him hello.

     "I swear, Nicolae had too much of an influence on you." she lovingly pushed his hair out of his face before following him inside. "So, how's Roman?"

     "Oh, he's good, little lonely though."

     "Why didn't you invite him over then?" she asked genuinely curious as she went back to fixing either dinner or something for a spell, he's learned not to question it anymore.

     "Actually, he invited me over for the night, which is only fair since he's constantly over here. Olivia's leaving tonight and might end up being gone a couple days so you know, he'll be left in the mansion. All on his own." He kept trying to bait her into saying yes. "Possibly for a few days."

     "Peter if you want to go spend the night with your boyfriend go ahead."

     "He's not my boyfriend." he told her imediatly defensive, still leaning against the fridge trying to stay out of her way. "We're friends, could you imagine Roman fucking Godfrey being gay? Or me for that matter?"

     "Don't take so much offense sweetie." she told him setting down what she was doing so she could look at him and take his face between her hands like she always did. "I just saw you two kiss and he's always over, I wasn't implying anything I just thought. . ." she realized she wasn't really helping the situation so she sighed and went back to cooking before switching the subject back to him spending the night at Romans. "Honey, you're 18, you can make your own decisions, I'm not going to tell you who you can or can't be around. I'm not a fan of Olivia, of course but Roman is sweet, he's different from his family, he'll do good things and he clearly lov- cares about you so go, have fun." of course he caught her almost saying love but he ignored it in favor of mumbling thanks and going to collapse on his bed and wait for his friend.

     Roman showed up soon after 9:40, just like he said he would. Peter quickly kissed Lynda on the cheek, hugging her tightly as a thank you for being as accepting as she is and a slight apology for being so defensive earlier. He climbed in the front seat next to his friend in a pair of jeans, a tank top and his usual jewelry. As soon as he sat down Roman leaned over to kiss him, more than just a greeting though as he added heat, lightly brushing Peter's tongue with his own.

     "Alright, let's go." he told him pulling away and heading for his house. The ride was mostly quite, only broken by small snipits of conversation, Peter asking about Shelly, Roman mentioning how awesome Peter's mom is and random bits about school and monsters. When they weren't talking though there was a comfortably quiet which gave Peter time to take in his friends outfit. With it being summer he didn't expect him to have on his normal blazer but he wasn't prepared for how casual the heir would look. He didn't even have on dress pants, he had on a pair of long grey sweatpants, a maroon t-shirt and his hair wasn't slicked back, it clearly had been earlier but it seems to have slowly messed itself up through the day, mostly due to Roman driving with the top down on his car.

     "Damn," Peter spoke finally verbally acknowledging the oddity which was an underdressed Godfrey as they pulled up to the mansion. "I didn't know you owned anything comfortable."

     "What do you mean, everything I wear is comfortable." he responded with a smirk as they got out and headed for the door.

     "You know what I mean, it's just weird to see you in something that didn't cost more than everything I own." he didn't say it bitterly of course, it was the truth which they both laughed as they were surprisingly comfortable with the very prevlent class difference that existed between the unlikely friends.

     "Yea well, I gotta sleep in something." the Upir told him as he led the way upstairs to his room.

     "Gross."

     "Gross? What in the hell could I possibly have just said that was gross?"

     "Just the thought of sleeping in clothes." Peter responded with a smile.

     "Sorry we don't all have fur to keep us warm." Roman said playfully before pulling his shirt off and laying in his bed.

     "I don't have fur, jackass." Peter laughed as he joined him on the bed. "Well not all the time, but even if I did clothes are so restricting, it's impossible to be comfortable." He was laying on his stomach with a pillow stuffed under him with his head turned towards Roman who was sitting up, leaning against the headboard twirling an unlit cigarette between his long fingers.

     "So what, you were just going to sleep naked?"

     "Well, you did say it'd be just us, it wouldn't be anything you haven't seen before, many times." Roman couldn't help but chuckle as he watched Peter speak so casually of them.

     "Fair point I guess." Roman lay the cigerette he'd been messing with on the desk before getting up to turn on his stero and grabbed a cold bottle off the dresser. Peter had turned to lay with his face pressed into the pillow and didn't ever bother to look up as the bed dipped, signaling his friends return. He smiled to himself though, as he listen to the music Roman had turned on, it was the song Pillow by Big Deal. The softness of the speakers made it sound so sensual and part of him was almost turned on by the song alone. He finally looked up when he felt like some one had put an ice cube up his shirt. He tried, and failed, to stifle a moan as long, cold fingers crawled their way up his spine and back down. He quickly sat up to see Roman laughing and a bottle of cold vodka in his hand. The Upir took a drink straight from the container before offering it to his friend who gladly took it. He tipped his head back letting the cold liquid turn to fire as it burned down his throat, imediatly making his whole body feel warmer. It tasted sweet, almost too sweet but not quite there yet, it was still pleasant but he couldn't help but laugh when he actually looked at the lable.

     "Strawberry Smirnoff, really?"

     "Hey, dispite what you always hear just because it cost more doesn't mean it's better." he responded, defending the cheap liquor as he took another drink from it.

     "Ok but Strawberry? What are you, a preteen who stole from her mom's liquor cabinet?" though he laughed he didn't hesitate to take another swig.

     "In my defense strawberries are an aphrodisiac, thought I'd try it and I figured if that didn't work I could at least get you drunk." Peter chose to ignore Roman admitting he was trying to get him going.

     "My familys Russian, you think one bottle of convince store alcohol is enough?"

     "No, there's like five more bottles downstairs." they both laughed and drank before Roman took the close to empty bottle and set it on his side table. Peter lost his shirt a few drinks ago from the warmth of the drink, and ended up laying on his back with Roman now moving to hover over him. They both leaned in untill their lip's met and Peter took a small mental note of the list of very sexual songs that were playing as if Roman had taken the time to make a playlist that would turn him on. Peter smiled lightly when he felt Roman nibble on his bottom lip as he reached up to hold the back of his friends neck and play with his hair. Roman moved so he was sitting in between the wolf's legs and grabbed him by the thighs so he could wrap his legs around his own waist, never breaking the kiss. They were both already breathing heavy when he started trailing kisses down the gypsy's neck, stopping every so often to bite and suck a mark into his skin. The man under him shamelessly moaned, arching his back and unintentionally grinding against his friend.

     "Fuck Roman." Peter groaned lightly, running his hands through his friends hair and grabbing it a little rougher, almost pulling.

     "I'm trying." the blonde responded with a laugh as he abandoned Peter's neck to actually look at him.

     "Wait, what?"

     "I really wanna fuck you Peter." he told him, leaning down to kiss at his neck again, this time just pressing small kisses to the bruises he'd already created.

     "Fuck, but we've never. . ." he mumbled but Roman cut him off.

     "I know it'd be our first time, God I want you so bad, please." he looked into Peter's eyes who nodded quickly with a huge smile on his face. But in those few moments it took him to register Romans words and tell his head to move, a hundred thoughts went through his head. Would this make them official? Had Roman been planning for this, or more importantly had he been planning for this to be special and not a quick fuck in the back of a car? Did Roman know what he was doing? Fuck, did Peter know what he was doing? He thought of plenty of questions but didn't care to search for any answers as Roman moved to kiss Peter again, hard, and it was like a switch was flipped, tongues fight for dominance, biting, hands pulling on hair and clothing and touching every inch of exposed skin they could. Roman made quick work of each of their pants and boxers, pulling the brunettes off first then his own. They both let out a strangled cry, in unison, as soon as their members pressed together.

     "You know," Peter started, speaking in between kisses. "I've never. Been with a guy. Fuck. That sounds dumb." They both smiled though and Roman stopped kissing in favor of just looking at him for a minute, laying on him with no spce between them.

     "Neither have I but it'll be ok, I promise I'll be carful." He lightly kissed his cheek before reaching between them and stroking his friend. Peter moaned, ignoring how it had just been assumed he would be the bottom and part of him wanted to argue because he's not gay of course but a bigger part of him knew he'd wanted Roman in every way possible since they met, and that definitely included the Upir fucking him. He would tell himself that it's all apart of the vampire charm, it's not his fault he liked him that's just how people are around Upirs but they both knew this would eventually happen, Upir or not. Peter's thoughts were shattered, though, when he realized Roman had put some space between them and had started teasing his entrance with a lube soaked digit.

    "Fucking hell! A warning would've been nice." he said trying to sound angry but failing as he moaned. He grabbed his arm with one hand, holding tight, while the other was kept threaded in Romans hair.

     "Sorry, didn't think it'd be that bad." he responded, slipping his finger in further while he kissed Peter wherever he could, his lips, his neck, his chest.

     "It's not bad, just felt weird, I'm not use to this."

     "I know," Roman looked up at him. "does it hurt?"

     "No, just feels weird, I guess." he told him, slightly wiggling his hips in an attempt to adjust to the feeling. Roman kissed him slowly trying to distract him as he added a finger. Peter held him closer, grabbing on to his arm tighter as the wolf tried to stifle a moan of pain.

     "Are you alright?"

     "Fine." he said flatly."

     "Peter, you've gotta tell me if I hurt you."

     "I know, you're fine, it's ok, it's not that bad." Roman looked into his eyes trying to find a sign that he was lying but he seemed genuinely ok, so he continued rocking his fingers in and out as they kissed. Soon enough he was able to add a third with little resistance. Peter moaned still louder at this one, he held tighter and breathed harder but told Roman to continue anyway. Once he was able to move his fingers in and out easily he pulled out, causing Peter to moan in protest until he felt Romans heavily lubed cocked pressed against him.

     "Tell me if it hurts ok?" Unable to talk Peter nodded, tangling a hand in Romans hair and burying his face in his neck. Roman pushed in slowly, feeling Peter tense up at the larger intrusion. He managed to get the head in but had to stop and tell Peter to relax.

     "Sorry, I'm trying it's just bigger than I thought." he told him with a slightly awkward laugh.

     "I know but we've got all night, don't push yourself, ok?" Roman told him, laying a hand on his cheek to make sure he was listening. Peter nodded, pushing his hips down to take more of Roman in before moaning and quickly stopping with Roman only half in.

     "Fuck. . . I'm sorry."

     "Peter if you don't stop apologizing." he told him, both laughing which helped Peter relax a bit. "Hey, if you can't take it I can just finger you until you cum and we can try another day."

     "No, Roman, I wanna do this tonight, it just feels right. . . God that sounded dumb." He said laughing, trying to hide his face with one arm but Roman caught his hand, tangling their fingers together and holding the gypsy's hand down on the pillow next to his head.

     "Ok, babe, just don't let me hurt you, alright? We can take as long as it needs because honestly just looking at you like this is keeping me hard." he told him with a smirk and a slight blush.

     "Jesus." Peter mumbled before Roman bent down to kiss him passionately. The kissing had distracted Peter enough for Roman to slowly push in the entirety of his length where he stayed for a moment, hips flush with his friend's, to let them both get use to the feeling.

     "Fucking finally." he mumbled with a smirk when he felt Roman fill him completely. They both smiled, kissing softly as Roman experimentally pulled out before pushing back in with a small hiss from Peter. After a couple thrusts he heard Peter moan and felt him hold onto him tighter, clearly he was getting close.

     "Faster!" Peter moaned digging his nails into any part of his boyfriend's flesh. Roman thrust in faster and harder holding onto Peter's hips with a bruising grip.

     "I'm close." the Upir mumbled against his friends neck.

     "Cum inside me."

     "Are you serious?" Peter nodded quickly, kissing Roman hard and full of passion. "God I love you." Roman whipered against his lips, barley breaking the kiss. After a few more hard thrust, pounding into Peter's prostate they both came. Roman bit into Peter's neck, moaning and causeing the other to whine lightly, though he didn't break the skin. Peter also bit at Romans neck, softly, before kissing over it. As they came down Roman pecked a few, soft, kisses to his lips.

     "Fuck, Roman, you said yo-"

     "I know what I said." he told him with a smirk.

     "Does this mean you can stop fucking random girls and be happy with just me?"

     "I've always been happy with just you, and I haven't been fucking anyone else, not since we first kissed."

     "You asshole! You fucking told me you had!" he was laughing even though he wanted to pretend to be upset over Romans lie, but he couldn't be more overjoyed at Romans fidelity.

     "Hey, I had to keep you interested some how."

     "Whatever, just kiss me you fucker." He bent down to softly and slowly kiss his wolf.

     "Love you."

     "I love you too you fucking bloodsucker." they both laughed into the kiss, smiling contently as Roman pulled out so they could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sexy playlist (please ignore the fact that some of these songs are newer and there for didn't exist when Hemlock Grove took place)
> 
> Pillow- Big Deal  
> Tear You Apart- She Wants Revenge  
> Get Some- Ghosted  
> Will He- Joji  
> Pays To Know- MyPet  
> Sick Like Me- In This Moment  
> Bite- Troye Sivan


	11. You Owe Me (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman owes Peter for something they made a bet on a while ago and Peter cashes in one morning after a full moon.

He pushed the door to the trailer open with a groan loud enough to wake the lanky blonde passed out on the couch.

     "Hey." he said groggily as he pushed himself to a sitting position, not even acknowledging his friends state of undress. He's seen the gypsy change from human to wolf and back again so many times that seeing Peter naked is just like seeing him in any outfit, need less to say, it's become normal. Peter had one hand caressing the junction of his neck and left shoulder.

     "Remember how you owe me?"

     "Good morning to you too," Peter raised an unamused eyebrow. "Yea, I remember, so what do you want?"

     "I really fucked up my shoulder so you get to give me a back rub while I sleep."

     "Really? That's it? I could literally buy you a new house and a car for you and Lynda and that's all you want?"

     "Yea, I'm in pain and I don't give a shit about your wealth, so that's all I want." Roman stood from the couch, walking over to where Peter still stood by the door.

     "Turn around, where does it hurt?" Roman asked, expecting to find a large bruise or signs of a pulled muscle but instead saw a deep gash running from the middle of his left shoulder to almost his spine. It was starting to heal and no longer bleeding but there were long, bloody tears that had dripped down and dried to his back, one almost reaching the line where his shorts would sit.

     "Jesus. . ."

     "What?"

     "Is this where it hurts?" he asked lightly running his finger right under the length of the cut, sending a sharp pain down his friends back.

     "Fuck, yea that's it, why?"

     "Because there's a giant fucking cut, did you get attacked by something?"

     "No, I had to run from a hunter, I kind of fell off a smallish cliff. . ." he mumbled, probably slightly embarrassed from his lack of grace in handling the situation.

     "Christ," Roman pushed a little on his right shoulder to let him know to turn around to face him, which he did. "Let's go to your room, I'll heal it then you can cash in on your back rub."

     "Wait, what do you mean you'll heal it?" Peter knew what he was but he didn't know everything about Upirs, just that they drank blood and we're supposed to be natural enemies to werewolves.

     "I've been talking to Pryce about my. . . condition," he never called himself Upir, in his words, he refused to accept the monstrous title. "We can help heal wounds after we bite someone by licking the wound closed. I guess it's some kind of survival thing to hide fang marks."

     "Got it, yea, alright, might as well." he stumbled over his words as he turned and walked towards his room where he fell on his stomach into his bed. Roman followed, throwing a blanket over his friends lower half so it was a little more comfortable for the both of them. Roman sat down on the back of Peter's thighs, a leg on either side of him before leaning down to carful lick at the wound. Peter hissed as his friends tongue made contact with the cut. He felt a hand caress his left side as the tongue on his back moved quicker. He groaned quietly into the pillow he had wrapped his arms around and stuffed under his head. It was weird, he could almost feel it healing, it slowly faded from a sharp pain to a dull ache and it quit stinging when Romans tongue would catch on a rough edge of skin. Once, he assumed, his shoulder was healed he felt his friends mouth slide down his back.

     "Fuck," he moaned lightly. "what are you doing?"

     "Blood dripped," he mumbled against the wolf's skin "just trying to help clean up."

     Peter could practically hear his smirk. Soon, almost too soon, Peter's back was clear of blood and he started rubbing his shoulders. Peter shamelessly moaned every time Romans hands dug into a new knot. Roman worked his hands up and down his back, hands skillfully digging into toned muscle, working out every knot and ache. Roman couldn't help but notice how smooth and naturally tan the wolf's skin was, or how much he wanted to run his tongue over it again. He moved his hands back up to Peter's shoulders and neck, digging his thumbs into a spot right between his shoulder blades and directly under his neck. Peter moaned loudly though barley concious as the tension was released there.

     "Jesus you sound like a whore."

     "You'd know." he mumbled laughing.

     "Yea that's what happens when you live in a small town, it's the only way to have fun."

     "Bet I could show you fun." the words tumbled from his mouth before he could think to stop them. In his defense he was half asleep, which Roman noticed and took pity on. He climbed off his friend, trying to hold in laughter as he moved to lay under the blanket with him. Peter, still barely awake, was pulled to Romans chest where he quickly drapped an arm over the Upirs stomach and snuggled into his neck.

     "If you're still willing to say that when you're awake then we'll see." he told him, kissing his forehead which Peter smiled at before whispering, 'deal'.


	12. You Owe Me (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman owes Peter for something they bet on a few weeks ago and Peter decides to cash in one morning after a full moon.

     Roman heard Peter before he saw him, he heard the wolf groan and howl before it emerged from the tree line in Romans back yard. Roman sat on the back porch, cigarette in hand and watched as the wolf shed his fur and skin to reveal a naked man. He watched as he stood up, sarcastic quip ready to leave his lips until Peter, almost immediately, collapsed on the ground. Roman threw his cigarette, uncaring of where it landed as he ran to Peter's side.

     "Hey, hey, it's ok, I've got you." he told him as he kneeled next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist to help him up. He was covered in small cuts and bruises, nothing too serious but it was more than what he usually came home with.

     "What happened to you?"

     "I don't know." he rasped, unable to say much more.

     "Did you eat?" the change took a lot of energy so he always ate before the change and of course the wolf would hunt and eat anything and everything it could. He shook his head before leaning it on Romans shoulder while he helped the barely conscious man up the stairs.

     "Damnit, why not?"

     "I don't know. . ." he could hear him struggling to breath, that one response seeming to take more energy than he had.

     "Alright, come on." By the time they made it to the bathroom and Roman helped him lay down in the tub he was completely out.

     "Hey," the Upir gently shook his shoulder. "stay with me, man." he knew he wasn't dying or anything but it was still scary to see him like this.

     "I'm. . . I'm here." his eyes were still closed but he spoke which was enough for his friend. So, he turned the water on, letting warm water fill the tub and cover Peter's beaten and bruised body. He didn't bother using a cloth, just rubbed soap on his hands and started washing the other man's chest, face, arms and legs. He felt like washing a doll. . .or a corpse, Peter barely moved and the only noice he made were small groans while his friend washed the dirt from his long hair.

     "Hey, Petey," Roman whispered, gently moving his shoulder again. "I need you to try and sit up."

     He opened his eyes a bit and tiredly smiled at Roman as soon as he saw him. He managed to sit up, with a lot of help, to let Roman wash the dirt and blood from his back. After the water had turned a murky grey shade and Peter looked clean the plug was removed to allow it to drain and he was carefully lifted and carried to Romans bed. He hadn't bothered wrapping the wolf in a towel, just let him soak his bed knowing he could just clean the sheets later when they woke up. Romans clothes had been soaked from washing and then carrying Peter so he took them off and crawled into bed next to his friend who immediately curled into him. 

Time skip 3 hours

He woke up with the wolf still snuggled against him but they were both on their sides faceing each other. Roman took advantage of his friends unconscious state by letting his hand wrap around the wolf's waist and his eyes study the details of his face. He's come to the conclusion he's probably the most amazingly, beautiful man he's ever seen. He had to quickly shut his eyes, though, as Peter started to stir awake. He jumped up, quickly putting some space between him and Roman but remained on the bed, after seeing how close he'd been to his friend all night and when he realized they were both naked. He jumped again when he heard the person next to him mumble something that sounded like 'good morning'

     "How'd you sleep?"

     "F-fine, fine, I guess." Roman couldn't help but feel slight amusement as his friend continued looking between him and the bed in confusion.

     "What happened last night?"

     "After the change or after we fucked?"

     "We what?" he looked more scared now than when he was about to have his face ripped off and Roman, though he hated to admit it, found a sick thrill in the pang of fear he just caused his friend.

     "Hey, I'm joking, calm down." he pushed himself up with one elbow, still laughing, to look at his friend as they spoke. "Look, I waited outside for you but when you changed back you were weak, you couldn't even walk without me holding you up. I tried to ask what happened but you were, more or less, unconscious so I helped wash all the dirt off which ended up drenching my clothes so I just took them off and passed out next to you." 

A heavy silence hung in the air for a moment as Peter focused on his friends words and tried to remember. Upon noticing the bruises and scratches littering his arms and chest he remembered bits.

     "There was someon- some _thing_ out there."

     "What? Another wolf?"

     "Another werewolf," he clarified. "I think he's a Gypsy or at least just traveling because I always hunt in the same area without any trouble but apparently he claimed it tonight."

     "So what, he attacked you?"

     "More or less, he could've done some serious damage, this," he said gesturing to his abused flesh. "was just a warning but he killed or scared pretty much everything in sight so the wolf didn't actually hunt last night, just ran around searching."

     "Well at least that explains why you couldn't even stand on your own. I was worried you were dying on me." he told him with a smirk.

     "Yea, neither of us could get that lucky." he responded smiling as Roman gently bumped his shoulder. A few minutes of silence passed between them as they thought on what had happened.

     "Hey, Peter?" he asked in a hushed voice, now laying on his back and looking up at his friend.

     "Hey what?" he asked equally quiet.

     "Do you wanna lay down for a few more minutes, then I'll get up and make you breakfast." he responded with a whispered, 'yes', as he crawled back under the covers and laid his head on Romans chest who imediatly wrapped his arms around him.

     "Peter." he whispered against his forehead. Peter looked up and was quickly met with a soft pair of lips pressed gently against his. He leaned into it, bringing a hand up to rest on the side of his neck and pulled him closer. Roman pulled him up further so he was no longer laying on his chest and was instead hovering over him as he kissed him deeper. Roman ran his tongue across Peter's bottom lip but it caused him to pull away.

     "I'm sorry." he said quickly, still holding onto him.

     "It's ok, I just still don't feel too well, and I'm getting dizzy." he told him laying down on his chest again.

     "Ok," Roman whispered, slightly out of breath. "just lay here for a minute and I'll go make you something."

     Roman rubbed circles into his back before getting up and heading to the kitchen. 


	13. Happy Father's Day (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A is lounging around the house when person B shows up and hands them a card. They are confused as they don't have kids yet but open it find adoption forms/ picture of positive pregnancy test etc. 
> 
> So clearly I changed it a bit but that was the prompt I used.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is still technically set in the Hemlock Grove universe buuuuut Miranda doesn't exist, no mention of Letha and Oliva gives birth to Nadia so she's technically Romans sister. Roman still kills his mother but she doesn't come back, that evil bitch is gone!

     Peter was laying in the hammock, Roman had bought it a few weeks after he moved in, playing with the small gold band on his left hand. After he was forced to kill Olivia and Shelly disappeared he took over Godfrey Industries and the Godfrey mansion. Peter showed up on his door step only a few days later where he immediately pulled Roman into a hug and apologised profusely for even thinking about leaving but Roman couldn't care less, he was just completely elated his only friend had come back to him.

     He was childishly giddy for the rest of the day, keeping Peter in the bed in the guest room, curled up to him as if to keep him from leaving again or to keep something bad from happening to him. Peter, of course was just as happy to be in Romans arms, they slept together for the first time that night. It wasn't what you'd typically expect for their first time, Peter sat in the taller ones lap rocking his hips slowly to the sound of Roman's moans, moving quicker everytime Roman pushed into him harder. They finished like that, staying connected of course as Roman rode out the waves of pleasure while staying inside of his love even after it was over. Of course Roman new he had to tell him, so after only two days of Peter having moved in and questioining why they had been staying in the guest room instead of Roman's room Roman sat him down to tell him everything. He told him of his new baby sister and all the gory details of how Olivia had been fucking his uncle and ended up pregnant and how she tried to convince Roman to kill it but he killed himself instead becoming a full Upir and how he planned to raise her as his child.

     Once he was finished speaking Peter reached over to place a hand on Roman's knee as if he needed to balance himself even though they were sitting.

     "Can I see her?" he had asked after telling him how utterly foolish he was for taking on such an insanely difficult task especially after having just turned and not being able to control his bloodlust. He defended his choice with memories from his borderline abusive childhood and said she wouldn't go through that, he would love her like his own. Peter nodded understandingly and was led to his friends room where a plush crib sat next to his bed. He laughed slightly as Romans once liquor bottle and drug filled room was now littered with plushie animals and little pink outfits.

     He cried the first time he saw her, practically shaking as he held her with Roman's chin rested on his shoulder as they looked down at her. That was the moment they both knew they were in this together, forever.

     Nadia was now three and as stubborn and wildly carefree as Peter and as beautiful as Roman with his same emerald eyes who's shine shamed every star and moon Peter could name. Those captivating Godfrey eyes and perfectly blonde hair that kept Peter tied around both of their fingers. Roman had bought Peter a hammock after seeing him laying on the grass trying to teach Nadia the different constellations and it became their new favorite spot on warm and clear nights. Nadia would curl up between the two men, cocooned in a fluffy blanket usually falling asleep leaving the two long time friends to talk in hushed voices. Peter usually ended up laughing hard enough to wake her, though, as he laughed at Romans inability to see the pictures in the sky.

     Tonight was the same type of weather as those nights but tonight Peter was alone. Nadia had spent the night with a friend from preschool and Roman worked late, well that's what Peter had been told.

     "You're supposed to be at work." he said into the night, not even needing to open his eyes to know who was currently standing at the foot of the hammock.

     "Who says I wasn't just there?"

     "Well," he opened his eyes, moving to sit on the edge of the netting. "for starters you're in pajamas. Why are you home though?"

     "Well would you rather me leave?"

     "No, no, no," Peter mumbled, reaching for his hand to hold him in place. "Seriously though, why are you home, you told me you were working late?" 

     "Yea that was just because I knew it would get you out here and out of the house so I could set up a surprise."

     Roman told him with a sly smile, extending his other hand to Peter who raised an inquisitive eyebrow but held his hands tightly as the Upir pulled him to his feet. He was led to their room where Roman had set a stack of horror movies on the bedside table along with a large bowl of popcorn and a bottle of flavored tequila.

     "Guess that explains the sweatpants." he told him with smile, wrapping an arm around his neck and bringing him into a slow kiss. They jumped into the bed, shivering as they settled under heavy sheets, Roman didn't tell Peter but he had turned the air down to intentionally make the house cold so they would have to cuddle. Peter had his head laid on Romans shoulder before he spoke suddenly.

     "Oh, shit, I almost forgot." he leaned over and grabbed an envelope off the table. "Happy Father's day."

     Peter sat up straight, slowly opening the package and reading over the paperwork inside while Roman peppered his neck and shoulder with kisses.

     "I pulled some strings at the White Tower and as far as birth and legal records are concerned I'm her biological father but, if you want I think me and her would both love for you to officially be her father too."

     Peter read and reread the adoption form what felt like a thousand times as his husband's words washed over him. He didn't even answer, just dropped the letter on his lap as he turned and pulled Roman into a bruising kiss. They both laughed and smiled even as the intensity increased and Roman had to set the forms on the table again while Peter moved to sit in his lap, keeping the blankets pulled around them. Roman saw the tears that streaked his face after they pulled apart to regain their breath.

     "Is that a yes?"

     "Yes, yes it's a yes you asshole!" he laughed as he leaned in to quickly kiss him again. Roman wrapped his arms tightly around his waist, holding him so close it felt as if they'd soon become one. Peter kissed down his neck slowly, soon stopping and just laying his head on his shoulder as they held each other.

     "Do you wanna watch movies now?"

     "Yea, sorry, I almost forgot honestly." They both had, honestly. Peter turned so he was sitting in between Romans legs with his back again his pale chest and Romans arms still wrapped around his waist.

     "So, are we going to tell her?"

     "Actually after everything was signed and officially I figured we'd wait a few years until she understands what this whole situation means and then give it to her as a birthday present." Peter nodded but was slightly confused.

     "What do you mean, 'when she understands'?"

     "Well, I mean she's three and as far as she's concerned she just has two dad's, she doesn't understand that she technically had a mother, that a woman gave birth to her. She just knows us and eventually she's going to know that you aren't her real father, I mean neither of us are but she'll know that you just took her in and when she understands that then we'll give her the adoption papers. She loves you and she sees you as a father just as much as me and I want her to know later on in life that you've been here from the start and you've treated her like a daughter her entire life. She calls you dad now and she always will but she's not gonna remember much of anything that happened before she turned 4 or 5 and I want her to know you were here for all of that. I want her to know that there were nights I worked or she wouldn't sleep and you stayed up with her until she slept and that you woke up at 2a.m to feed her just as much as did."

     They both teared up slightly but neither acknowledged it, Peter just silently nodded and turned back to watch the T.V as his heart swelled from Romans words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I promise if anyone's waiting on smut there will be some in the next chapter but I'm obsessed with fluffy and domestic Roman and Peter rn sorry!


End file.
